Cat and Dog
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Due to an unforseen accident, not only Steve, but Loki have turned part...animal. So now Tony has a dog on his heels and Thor a cat on his...cape? Basic Stony/Thorki. Cat Loki and Dog Steve. Sorry, had to do it because I saw so many pictures, but there were no FF like it. Hahaha...
1. Chapter 1

Steve looked around. This had to be the biggest house he had ever seen! Tony had invited him to stay with him because he had no where to go. Tony had told him that he could go anywhere, but his room was off limits. Steve was now wondering aimlessly. Steve had been here for over a week and he still couldn't fine his way around the place.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Mr. Rogers?"the humanoid voice answered back. Steve still couldn't believe that Tony could make something like this. It seemed unbelievable, unfathomable, but then again this was not his time. He should have been one of those old guys that had their grand-kids teach them how to do this. He could almost laugh at the thought.

"Do you know where Tony is?"Steve replied.

"The last I saw or heard of Mr. Stark was when he was in the lab. He might still be there,"Jarvis implied.

"Thank you Jarvis,"Steve smiled at the ceiling.

"My pleasure Mr. Rogers,"Jarvis left it at that as, again, Steve wondered aimlessly. This place was just too damn big! A thousand plus people could fit in here. And that was only on the first floor! And there wasn't anybody who worked here more than part-time. It was crazy! Hell, even Pepper didn't stay as long as normal workers. Then again Tony did have a special place in himself for her. But only they knew where that special place was. And, for some reason, that pissed Steve off.

While lost in thought Steve walked right into the laboratory doors."Ow, stupid doors. Why are they so hard?"he almost faced palmed for that, but decided against it for his face was already in pain. So instead of doing that he walked into the lab.

"Tony? Tony, are you here?"Steve called out. There was no music playing like usual, his Iron Man suit was gone, and the window was wide open."He snuck out?"it was more of a question at first."He snuck out. Hey! He snuck out! What the heck!"he shouted enraged. He thought about braking some of the chemical viles then decided against it. He didn't know what were in these viles. It could morph the super solder serum and make him into something he didn't want to imagine.

In the middle of him trying to vent there was a bright flash. After a moment of being star-gazed Steve looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until a flash of green and gold caught his eye. He turned on his heel to see Loki. He was coughing because of the smoke being created around the room. Thinking quickly he picked up a peace of metal fragment from the Iron Man suit and threw it.

Though blinded Loki was able to sense the danger approaching. He nimbly dodged the metal, but at a cost. When he dodged he reviled a green vile that was hit instead of him. Steve let out a curse as the vile wobbled and fell over. Another cloud, this time of green gas, blinded them. When the cloud dissipated Loki was gone and there was, thankfully, no evidence of the spilled liquid.

"Jarvis do **not** tell Tony about this,"Steve almost pleated.

"Yes Mr. Rogers,"Jarvis complied. Steve sighed in relief. That was good. Then he was enraged yet again.

"Jarvis can keep a secret can't he? But when you tell Tony to keep quite he just has to open his mouth! Stupid Tin Man! He's always causing trouble,"he grumbled throwing his arms up.

"Who's causing trouble?"Steve turned in time to see Tony, in his suit, climb back into the window. Steve watched him before making a sound of annoyance and fleeing the room. Tony made a confused face before shrugging and getting Jarvis to help him get the suit off.

Not long after burning himself out, by working out, he felt waves of extreme exhaustion. He couldn't explain it, but it was awful. And it was only mid-day! It was very odd. He was never this tired before. So instead of fighting it, he went to take a nap. It took him a while, but he finally was able to find his room. Among other things which were never to be spoken about. Ever.

Steve woke up sometime later. He felt...off somehow. It felt adorable and awkward and he felt like it would change him forever after this. And he wasn't sure it would be in a good way. As he stood to go was up his legs felt like jello. He almost fell a couple of times. Steve's eyebrows frowned. This was not like him at all. All shaky and weak and... he suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Had the serum worn off? No that was impossible. Wasn't it?

Throwing open the door and flipping on the lights Steve stared at the mirror. He looked the same. Nothing different, but something waving and blonde behind him caught his eye. He turned his head to see a tail at the nape of his spine. He started getting confused and a shrill whine sounded from the depths of his throat. He froze before slowly looking back into the mirror to get a better look at himself. Atop his head were two floppy blonde dog ears. They were flattened to the back of his head. He suddenly knew what was going on.

"Tony! Tony! TONY!"Steve ran down the hall, up the stairs, and to his door screaming his name. Tony came out with a mad look looking for him. When he spotted Steve he was covering his head and running around.

"What do you want now?!"Tony shouted. He wasn't very angry, but for some reason when he heard Steve he got pissed. Like Steve had done something and hadn't told him. Maybe it had something to do with the broken glass he found in his lab. And when he asked about what happened Jarvis had said nothing.

"Tony we, uh, got a problem,"Steve said slowly. Almost frightened.

"And what may that be pray tell?"Steve slowly removed his hands from his head. Tony watched carefully as he did. The look of astonishment fell upon his face."You have ears. Dog ears,"he said slowly. Steve nodded assuring him of that fact."What did you- what did you brake in my lab?"

"I-I don't know. Loki appeared and I threw something and a green vile fell over and, and, and then this!"he turned pointing to his tail.

"G611! You broke G611! That's what happened when I was- why didn't you tell me!"he shouted. It all made sense now. The broken glass, the unknown anger, the reason he was in the lab in the first place.

"What are we going to do!"Steve whined.

"Uh fix it of course,"Tony said in a duh tone.

**_Next chapter you'll find out what happened to Loki. Cause I just love Loki so much!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki couldn't believe it. He was back in Asgard. Not that he cared. He hated this place, the gold halls, the people, everything. Well, except the library, that was his only happy place. Kind of. Ever since he returned to Asgard, Oden had placed a guard on him 24/7. Though most the time he fell asleep. Which made it easier to sneak out.

Which Loki was doing right now! He was standing on the rainbow bridge. Looking down he could picture the nine realms. And the shinny blue ball called Earth. He remembered the people and everything that had happened in the little war. He especially remembered how Thor had tried to stop him from causing the war. But it hadn't worked very well had it? Loki clenched his fists. He would curse Thor's name and back if only he wasn't muzzled at the moment. Yup that was just another perk of causing a war. Having your lips sewn shut and a muzzle across your mouth.

"Loki, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your chambers? Or in the library at least?"Loki turned to see The Gate Keeper. He rolled his eyes."You know I saw that,"Loki rubbed his eyes. Of course he saw that! He could see everything everywhere. Loki started to wonder what that would be like and how awkward that would be to see everything.

"Loki, I asked you a question, should you be here?"Loki paused and shook his head. It was true he wasn't supposed to be here, but he just wanted to be alone."Well, as long as you don't cause me any trouble and leave before you're caught here you can stay,"he nodded in promise. Always trust The Gate Keeper to be fair.

As he stood at the broken bridge he suddenly felt a pull. He didn't think much of it and turned to leave. Only the tug was stronger this time, it knocked him off his feet and the bridge. He fell into a deep darkness. There was nothing. He felt nothing, he thought nothing, he just floated. Drifting in a sea of darkness that seemed to never end. Until he slammed into something hard unexpectedly. It knocked the wind out of him, causing him to lie there longer than needed.

He stood slowly. Dust being inhaled, but being unable to cough it out. So he made a chocking cough sound in his throat trying to clear it. He stood getting dust in his eyes and trying to whip it with the palm of his hand. Which only mad it worse.

By the time he could pry his eyes open he felt a danger. Something coming at him. He jumped making sure to get out of the way. He looked up to see the fool in the blue suit and the crazy shield. He had blank face on. He let out a curse before something shattered. Loki turned to see only to be blinded again by a cloud of green gas.

Loki tried to cough it out only to be pulled back from the lab. He awoke on the bridge. He felt like he'd been asleep for hours when, in reality, it was only a few minutes. He stood up feeling tense. Making a low groan sound, Loki stood and headed to his chambers. No one saw him or heard him or was around oddly enough. Until Loki saw all the lights on in the great hall. Then he seemed to scowled himself. There was no one around because they were at a party in the great hall. Then again, why should he care? Wasn't like he was ever invited to these kinds of things. Even when he could talk.

Quickly, Loki put up an invisible cloak. He didn't want to be seen or bothered. So he slipped into the great hall and past all the drunken Asgardians noticing the party seemed larger than normal. It must have been a special occasion. A marriage, a new child, something important that he cared not of. So he slipped into his room and went to take a nap because, for some reason, he felt like dyeing. Was he sick? Did Asgardians get- no. He was not in Asgardian. He was a Frost Giant. A stupid worthless Frost Giant. On that note he drifted in to a restless sleep.

Loki woke up. He felt different. He wondered why, but didn't seem to care at all. He stood, still fully dressed, and went into the dinning hall. Some Asgardians were there and when he approached they back away slowly as if he were fire that repelled them. It wasn't that uncommon for the Asgardians to treat him like this, but they seemed different. They weren't staring at him like normal, then again people didn't look at him the same anymore. But they looked like they were staring above him. He turned, but saw nothing. So shrugging he turned back around and noticed everyone had disappeared. He knew he should feel mad, but couldn't find it in himself. He had become accustom to this since he was young. Because of his black hair people saw him differently, but said nothing thinking he was Oden's son.

Keeping his mask of neutrality he went to eat. Well kind of. He couldn't eat because of the muzzle and sewn lips, but he could use enough magic to at least put the food in his stomach. With out his voice, which helped him with most spells, he could do little to nothing.

"Tell us again how you and your friends won!"Loki looked up to Thor, The Warriors Three, and Sif. He groaned and rolled his eyes. Of course he couldn't have one peaceful meal alone in silence. No he just had to be taunted everywhere he went. He sometimes hated his life. He stood to make a quick brake for it when, from where he turned to, they appeared. He tossed around every Asgardian curse he could before they noticed him.

"Yes, tell us how you..."they all looked at Loki. He raised his brow at them in a confused manner. Did he have something on his face? He couldn't tell. He turned back to the table, cleaned up the food that was uneaten, and turned back. They still stared at him. What was there problem?

"Very good trick Loki, now take the ears off,"Volstagg laughed haughtily. Loki gave them a confused look. As if saying 'what ears?'

"That is enough Loki! Take off the ears and tail!"Sif demanded and for the life of him Loki couldn't figure out what they wanted.

"Friends, please leave me with Loki. I shall meet up with you later,"The Warriors and Sif decided it was best and continued on there way. Once Thor was sure they were gone, he turned back to Loki."Brother, where did you get those ears? I remember not of a spell like this. Is it new perhaps?"Loki gave him another confused look. He was getting tired of people saying he had ears. No duh he had ears. Everyone had ears. Thor, this time, noticed his confused look. He looked around for something before settling on a golden platter. He pushed the food off it and held it up to Loki. At first Loki saw a sexy beast, then he saw a sexy beast with cat ears.

Gently he reached up and timidly touched them, just to see if they were real. As his finger brushed the tip he felt a tingle down his spine and the appendage flicked. As if to get away from his own hand.

"Is this some sort of trick?"Thor asked. Loki shook his head. He had no- he paused to think a moment. When he was taken back to that damnable Earth dwelling there had been a cloud of toxins he had inhaled."Come, we must find Oden. He will know what to do."

It didn't take long to find Oden. The All-Father was sitting upon his thrown, as if waiting for them."Thor, Loki what is the meaning of this? What is wrong with Loki?"

"Father, I have the same questions as you, but Loki can not speak our answers. I believe that he should be released of his muzzle and put into my care,"Thor explained. Oden paused before nodding in agreement. That seemed acceptable enough. Oden put his hand up and flicked it across his face. He cool metal on Loki's face fell, but the stitches remained. Thor came towards Loki, going to take the thread out, but Loki started to back away.

"Stay Loki, let Thor remove the thread,"Oden commanded. Loki, on reflex, stopped. He had been so used to Oden telling him what to do he still listened. Thor came upon him. Undoing the knot and pulling it. It felt like a peace of hair being pulled from between closed lips and Loki had to stop himself from shuddering at the sensation.

"Well, what say you Loki?"Loki looked up.

"I was standing on the rainbow bridge when I was suddenly pulled in,"he stared, his voice cracked a little."When I came too a man I fought on Earth threw something at me, but missed. He ended up hitting a bottle of green gas and braking it. I inhaled the fumes and not long after was pulled back. I came home and went to my chambers, for I was tired, and awoke like this."

Oden studied him for a long while before nodding slowly."Thor,"he faced his only son."Take Loki to Midgard and get this fixed. I want no trouble from this. Nor you, Loki. Don't make me do something dramatic to stop you,"he threatened.

"Trust me Oden, I wish not to start another problem. I do not want to be locked away again,"Loki vowed. Oden then stood and went to his own chambers. Loki was good, when he made a promise or wanted to be. Loki went to get one of his enchanted cloaks and met Thor back on the rainbow bridge. They had said nothing to each other the whole time. Not even when Oden came to them and sent them to Midgard like he had done Thor when he was banished.

Loki felt the darkness wash over him again before it faded again. When he looked up he saw the Stark Towers. The place where he faced Thor. The place where he confronted Iron Man. The place where he lost.

Loki called his magic to him and teleported himself, and Thor, into the building. When they got to the room where Loki had spoken of they heard defining music. Tony hadn't noticed them yet though. He was too busy singing at the top of his lungs. Thor growled, he did not like this music so he threw his hammer at the radio. When everything went silent and Tony was the only one left singing he turned around. He expected to see Steve. Steve always hated his music, but he didn't expect to see Thor and Loki.

"Thor what are...you too huh?"Tony asked at the sight of Loki's ears. Loki's tail flicked back and forth, he was pissed.

"Yes, Loki has seemed to have gotten caught up in this mess also. Could you possibly help?"Thor asked.

"Sure, I already have to deal with Wonder Dog so why not you guys too?"Tony sighed. He was hoping he didn't have to buy new furniture by then end of the week.

"Good man! But who is this 'Wonder Dog' you speak of?"Thor asked.

"Tony I've got coffee!"Steve walked in on cue (que). He looked up from his try to see Loki and Thor. Loki and him made eye contact.

"You again!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony why are they here? Loki caused enough trouble. Send him away!"Steve growled.

"Look Mr. Spandex, I wasn't the one whom caused this did I?"Loki questioned. Steve growled louder and more threateningly. Loki's tail fluffed up and he hissed back. Tony tried to hold his laugh, but couldn't seem to. This was just too ironic! A life sized cat and dog fighting. It was priceless!

"Enough!"Thor shouted ruining Tony's fun. Steve jumped and Loki's ears fell back at the loud noise."We must leave Mr. Stark alone. He needs to fix the both of you!"Thor turned grabbing Loki and tossing him over his shoulder. He went over to Steve and did the same thing. Thor took them to the living room and threw them on the couch. As Loki sat up there was a heavy weight in his lap. Looking down he noticed Mjölnir in his lap.

"Oh come on. You must be kidding! Thor get this hammer off of me this instant!"he looked up, but Thor was already gone. Loki tried to push it off, but it was a weighted stone. Not moving for the life of him. Suddenly he sighed giving up. Now he couldn't do anything. He suddenly got an idea making a clone of himself he sent him to go find a book to read.

Steve watched the whole thing from where he was sitting. He couldn't believe that Loki could do that. He knew Loki was a magic user, but he didn't know what he could do exactly. As he watched the other Loki walk away he felt like he was being watched. He turned his head to see Loki.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

"I don't need your pity. I've had enough of that from others. You 'Avengers' are all the same,"Loki sneered looking away. He was so tired. Just so _tired_ of peoples sympathy.

Steve stayed quite after that. He had nothing else to say. He knew he didn't have pity for Loki, but didn't know what to say to prove it. Steve kept sneaking glances at him. Wondering what was going on in his head. Loki noticed this and turned back at him. Staring until Steve finally looked away. They looked at opposite ends of the room until a loud slam snapped them out of the silence. They turned to see the other Loki at the door way. He had a large pile of books in his hand and one had fallen.

"Can you really read _all_ of those?"Steve blurted out. He almost face palmed, but decided against it. Loki turned to him with a blank face. Even his ear flicked in annoyance."Never mind. It was a stupid question,"his ears flattened and his tail went down. Loki couldn't help but noticed that this was a sign of sadness.

"I can read all these because I am a speed reader. I can also retain any to all things I am told,"Steve looked up surprised when Loki answered his question.

"Wouldn't you rather do something...fun?"

"Like?"

"Um...truth or dare?"Steve asked. Loki gave him a confused look. Not knowing what in the world that game was. Steve took the hint and started to explain. "This game is really weird. Like, if you ask someone 'truth or dare' and they answer truth you can ask them anything and they have to answer you honestly. If the person says dare then they can make you do anything and you have to,"Loki nodded not quite understanding, but getting the just of it."Here let me go first. Loki, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Ummm...do you _really _hate Thor?"Loki paused. His nature told him to lie. To never tell him the truth about his more than 'brotherly' love for Thor.

"No, I do not hate him like people think I do. He is the only one who trusted me even when no one else would. I can't say I truly hate him, but I hate him enough,"Loki answered truthfully."Now, truth of dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you stay in this hell hole?"Loki asked.

"Because I have know where else to go. I'm not from this period of time. I was frozen seventy years ago,"Steve laughed a little,"I even missed my first date. Truth or dare?"

"I grow tired of this truth thing. Dare,"Loki said solemnly.

"I dare you to give Thor a _nice _comment when you see him. Dare,"Steve smirked this was getting fun.

"I dare you to wink at Thor,"Loki growled.

"I dare you to blow a kiss at Thor!"

"I dare you to smack you Iron friend!"

"I dare you to brake the television!"

"I dare you to eat all the ice cream in the fridge!"

"I dare you to rub your ears!"

"I dare you to where a collar!"

"Guys, I need some...guys?"Tony walked in on the two. They were both fluffed up and practically growling at each other."Guys, if I could just get some blood samples without dyeing I'd be very happy. Also,"Tony went over to Loki and put a collar on him."This is so you can't leave the Stark towers and cause trouble,"Thor walked over and took Mjölnir off his lap. Loki was instantly up stretching his sore legs. He then turned and did the cutest thing. Doing a 'nya' sound he blew a kiss and winked at the same time,"Thor was silent for a moment before cooing over Loki.

"Brother!"

'I'm not your-"

"That was such an adorable thing! Do it again! Again!"Thor demanded. Loki hissed a furious no and dashed away Thor hot on his heels."Brother get back here!"

"No Thor! I do what I want!"he ran upstairs.

"How is he so quick?"Tony paused scratching his head before turning to Steve. Steve glared and slapped him before holding out his arm for Tony to draw his blood. Tony wasn't sure what happened between these two, but they were never to be alone together again. Tony quickly took some blood and went back to his lad to think about what just happened.

"Steve hit me. He just, he just hit me. For no reason he _hit_ me. Was he under Loki's spell?"Tony thought back to when Clint was under his control. Steve's deep blue eyes weren't glazed. Clint's were."Had I made him mad? No, I haven't done anything yet,"he reasoned with himself. He gently placed the blood in many different vile's and dishes making sure to leave enough to test. Now all he needed was Loki's blood to find the crossing genetic and fix it.

"Thor!? Loki!?"Tony called out to them, but couldn't seem to find them. He climbed upstairs to look around, but there was no one. A sudden crash from down stairs made him turn and run. He dashed, almost hitting the wall because the floor was slippery, and went to the kitchen. Thor and Loki were there, but Loki was on the very top of his cabinets."What in the..."

"Loki come down now,"Thor reached up for him, but Loki back away so he couldn't be reached. He growled and jumped on top of the counter effectively braking the counter and grabbing Loki.

"No! My counter! Do you know how much that fucking costs! God or no God you better be sorry cause I'm gonna kill you!"Tony knew it was just an empty threat, but he was mad and didn't care. Thor on the other hand was wrestling Loki to the ground trying to keep him still.

"Loki... I... said... stop!"he grunted out. Thor accidentally gripped one of Loki's ears making him fall limp in his thought it cute and rubbed some more. Loki 'nya'ed again and curled into a fuzzy Loki ball.

Tony laughed,"Soft Loki, warm Loki, little god of mischief, happy Loki, sleepy Loki, kill, kill, kill,"he mocked.

"Oh leave him alone. S'not like he's going to be like this forever. Or at least I hope were not going to be stuck like this. Not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing,"Tony jumped as Steve appeared behind him.

"I don't know. I may leave you guys like this. Thor thinks its really cute,"_'As do I' _Tony finished in silence


	4. Chapter 4

Loki began to squirm, he did _not _like sharp things. And needles were very sharp."Thor, Thor release me from this chair!"Loki commanded. He pulled and tugged fruitlessly. He knew that his magic was not fully recharged and therefore he could not do anything.

"Loki, be still!"Thor commanded. He was to Loki's left side. He was there not only to make sure Loki stayed calm and didn't try to kill Tony, but to make sure Loki was ok. He knew of Loki's fear and wanted to comfort him the best he could. Not that Loki would let him anyway. Loki always said that didn't need Thor, but he knew Loki was lying. Thor gently reached for Loki's hand. Loki didn't seem to notice until he was practically squeezing him arm to death.

"Hold still Loki! Your going to make the needle brake!"Tony snapped. Loki struggled a bit more, but stopped giving up. Tony slowly lifted the needle to Loki's arm and quickly drew some blood. When he had enough blood he withdrew the needle and covered the wound with a band aid. Then Loki was released. Him, being the cat he was turned into, jumped up and ran from the room. But, Thor still had a grip on his arm. So when Loki ran he dragged Thor out of the door with him.

"Thor! Let me go! I wish to be alone!"he tried to tug his arm loose, but failed. Thor tugged him, knowing he was stronger, and hugged Loki to him. Loki flushed. He hadn't been treated like this scene he was a child. Even through the years Loki still knew what came next. Thor jumped slightly, somehow getting Loki over his shoulder. But then he rearranged Loki into a bridal style position. Loki flushed embarrassed."Thor!"

"No, Loki. Do you remember this?"he changed the subject.

"No,"Loki stated dryly though he did remember. This was a game they played when they were young. King for a day. It was when one of them pretended to be the king. They usually did this when one of them was hurt. Well that's how it started basically. Loki had been fighting with Thor in battle. He hadn't noticed that there was an assassin creeping up behind him. The man was able to get a back stab on him before Loki could kick his ass.

Thor had taken his straight home after that battle. He had also made a big fuss of him. Not letting Loki out of his sight even for a minute. He treated Loki like a king. And that's where this little game had come from. Thor was never hurt so Loki was the only king in the game.

"Loki, you are a god of lie yet you try to deceive me. I am your brother, you know I can tell when you lie,"Thor chuckled as Loki pouted and looked away. He didn't want to speak to Thor at the moment let alone look at him."Brother, please do not be angry with me. You know how I feel about that."

**"I am ****_not _****your ****_brother!"_**he growled before being thrown onto the couch. Thor sat next to him.

"Loki, I think nothing less of you because we are related not by blood. We have grown together, fought together, slept in the same room. Blood does not necessarily bind us. All of our experiences make us brothers. Like the people in Midgard say 'brother from another mother.' What ever that means,"Thor shrugged. Loki didn't respond thinking everything over. He hadn't thought of it like that. He only thought that Thor would reject him and he didn't need that. He had been rejected so many times it hurt. Rejected by his father, rejected by Oden, rejected by all his friends after learning he was a Frost Giant. He didn't think he could take anymore of it. Loki jumped as Thor touched his face."Loki, please think about what I have said,"Thor ran his hand down his face before getting up and leaving. Loki watched the reflective surface of the television as Thor left.

"He loves you, you know,"Steve's voice made Loki jump. Before he could say anything though Steve spoke again."Don't lie about it. I know when people are in love. I'm not really good at sharing feelings and all, but I know. It's in the way he looks at you."

"Then you must know how Tony feel for you, yes?"he countered. Steve blushed and shook his head.

"I don't know feelings when it comes to me. That's why I've never had-"

"Sex?"

"A girlfriend,"he snapped blushing.

"There, sir, is where your wrong. You don't have a girlfriend because you like men. I saw it when you slapped Tony after the game we played. You looked horrible and, though amusing, I could see your hurt. So you cannot tell me who loves me and who doesn't,"Loki, too, turned away from him.

"Oh stop being stubborn!"Steve gave a jerk to Loki's shoulder making Loki face him."Thor. Loves. You. Get it through you head. He doesn't care what you do or have done he just wants you home and safe. Sometimes,"he hesitated,"even I long for home, but know that I cannot go back. And when I think of going home I always see Tony. And then I remember what my mother said. 'Home is where the heart is', she'd say. And it's true. I love Tony, therefor this is my home and I wouldn't change that for the world."

Loki looked at him with surprise. He couldn't believe that someone would say something so sappy, but it was true and Loki accepted that. Home is where the heart is. And, maybe, if Thor could convince him that Asgard was his home then maybe- no. That's one of many things that would never happen. Like Sif welding a sword or Volstagg going on a diet. It just wouldn't happen.

"-And, Loki are you listening?"Loki turned to look back at him. He had no clue that Steve was still talking. And, Steve, by the look of it knew that he wasn't."I can't believe you! Your UGH! Your unbelievable! What would Thor say?"

"You say that, but have you really thought about what you say?"Loki saw Steve try to speak, but quickly closed his mouth."You say Thor loves me, but do really understand Asgardian love? In Asgard we don't care about sexuality. Male, Female, it doesn't matter as long as its love. But for a prince, oh a prince! Only his father can agree to the marriage. Thor can't choose who he marries. Oden does. Though I'm sure he has already picked a good mate for the fool. Sif probably. She is the only Valkyrie that actually likes men. Somewhat anyway."

"Yet your crying,"Steve commented. Loki touched his face feeling the wet substance."Loki, you don't care what Oden says. That's why you don't listen to him. You love Thor and don't care what Oden says. That's why you keep doing crazy stuff. Fighting with Thor, trying to take over the world, and this. Thor didn't have to come with you. Did he? No, you could have easily left without anyone knowing. You did it for more time with Thor,"Loki flushed. Steve smiled his eyes brightening."I knew it. I knew it! Oh my gosh! We need to make you look cute!"Steve grabbed Loki's arm dragging him to his room.

"Jarvis where are Steve and Loki? They should have been here by now!"Tony checked his watch. It was twenty minutes pass dinner. Steve was never late for dinner! Especially with his super solder appetite. It seemed to grow with time. Like seriously. At one point Steve nearly ate all the food in the fridge. Save some soda, milk, and chips. But with Tony's kind of money he was able to buy a new fridge.

"Mr. Rogers told me he will be down in a few moments. He and Loki are...talking,"Jarvis said confused.

"What is my Brother and Mr. Rogers doing?"Thor asked.

"I am not aloud to answer that question, but they are coming down any moment now,"Tony and Thor turned to look at the stairs. Steve came down first. He looked like he usually did. Only, for some reason, a bit cuter. Then Loki came down. He had a small red bow tied to one of his ears. He was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt and regular black pants. He had a flush on his face and a glow to his skin. Almost as if he was shining.

"What do you think?"Steve asked.

Thor walked up to his brother. Loki flicked his ear telling Thor he knew that Thor was approaching.

"Loki, you have become...ADROEABLE!"Thor boomed snagging his brother and hugging him. Loki froze at first contact, but quickly recovered and gently placed his head on Thor's shoulder. Thor reached up and started to rub Loki's ears. Loki's legs went week making him cling to Thor for stability.

Tony was about to interrupt them, but Steve shushed him. He quickly grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him away. Tony was not going to mess this up. Steve had worked all day on him.

"Th-Thor! St-stop!"Loki growled though he nuzzled into him.

"If I stop then you won't let me do this again,"Thor protested rubbing a bit harder. Loki 'nya'ed and dug his short nails into Thor. Thor shifted and picked Loki up like he had done earlier. Loki had regained some control by now and started to struggle. Though it was no easy fit Thor was able to lean down to Loki and whisper to him.

"If you do not stop I will push you against this wall and have my way with you. Or I can take you to my room and please you before I take you. Which one would you prefer?"Loki couldn't think. Couldn't breath, couldn't move. Both were so tempting. Thor took this as a sign and moved along quickly. Taking Loki to his room and placing him on the bed.

"You remember King For A Day, right? The game that we played?"Loki nodded as Thor kissed his neck.

"Y-Yes!"

"That Brother, is because you are a king. My king. And no one is aloud to take you from me. That is why I will leave my mark upon you now,"Thor bit Loki's neck roughly causing Loki to gasp.

"Th-Thor, wait!"Loki started to shove Thor away.

"What is it Brother?"

"I will not have you taking me upon some other mans bed in another mans house,"Loki panted harshly."You will tell Oden, we will be married regardless, and we will spend our night together in your chambers in your bed."

Thor smirked into Loki's neck."Always one to start a fight, aren't you?"

"Only if its with you."

"What will you do now Oden?"Heimdal, The Gate Keeper, asked. He had shown Oden everything.

"Well, I think it is time for Thor to get married and become king,"Oden responded.

"And what of Loki?"

"Oh Loki will be just fine being queen. He was wrong. He was not a stolen relic. He was a found bride,"Oden smirked before walking towards the castle doors."And would you help with the wedding plans? I am far too old for all this."

"As you wish,"Heimdal bowed as Oden left. Heimdal smiled before he too left the thrown room.

"It's about time they got together!"Fandral smirked.

"Yes, it is. And maybe now they will stop fighting,"Hogan agreed.

"Or stop fighting in front of us at least!"Volstagg joked.

"What's with all this talk of fighting and togetherness?"Sif appeared beside them. The Warriors Three said nothing for they knew of Sif's affection for their prince.

"I am sure you will find out what is going on soon,"Hogan responded before leaving with the other warriors.

Sif watched them go not quite understanding what had just transpired.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony couldn't even walk into his living room without almost throwing up. It had been a week and some days since Thor and Loki had been...together. As of far they hadn't been intimate. Tony was sure of this. He was also sure he would find out when they started. Thor was a loud mouth and Loki, well, he was Loki. You could never tell what he would do.

Tony looked behind him as he heard a thump sound. Thor had Loki pinned to the counter top. He was standing between Loki's open legs. Loki's arms were behind his back and his hands holding Thor's. Their mouths were locked together. Making love to one another. Loki's tail was wound around Thor's arm. Almost as if stroking it.

"Oh get a room!"Tony growled before standing up and damn near sprinting out of the room, but it didn't look like the two god heard him. Tony took the elevator down to his private room. It was where he kept his most private things. Hence the name of the room. As he arrived he noticed Steve standing at the door. He was swaying back and forth waiting plightly for someone or thing. His hands were behind his back, clasping his sketch book from behind his back.

"Tony! Are in there?"Steve called. Tony froze. Why was Cap looking for him.

"No, I'm not in there,"Tony rounded the corner to see Steve nearly have a heart attack."Whoa there Cap don't die on me!"he joked. Steve gave him a glare, but didn't say anything. Though he did smack Tony on the head lightly. He just laughed,"So, what can I do for you?"

"I was, I uh, I'm...never mind,"Steve look away. He knew what he wanted to say, but he just couldn't say it."Tony can you, could you...could we? Never mind,"Steve turned away and quickly left the room. But on his way out he dropped his sketch book. Tony noticed and went over to it.

"Steve! Wait Steve you forgot your book!"he called, but it was too late. Steve had scurried away as fast as he could leaving Tony in the dust. Tony sighed and looked down at the little black book. It was tied closed by a little black string that looked worn. Steve always had this book with him and Tony couldn't help, but wonder why. He had even asked Steve if he could look at it once and Steve had become so protective. Holding the book to his chest saying 'No you can't look at it! It-its very personal, no ones aloud to see it!' And Tony couldn't see the big deal. It was just drawling's after all. So, finally getting a hold of it, Tony wasn't going to let this moment go to waist. Tony looked around looking to see if anyone was watching before he slipped into his room to inspect the little book.

On the first few pages it was basic stuff. Trees, flowers, animals, normal things people would draw. But as Tony got farther into the book he noticed a change. From normal nature to Tony Stark. Tony blushed as he noticed the very proactive things happening it the sketches. It was like a book of sexual fantasies made for the joy of just having it. And the book turned again. From Tony to Iron Man. And that wasn't much better from the other pictures either.

"Damn you Cap! Your going to be the death of me!"Tony growled noticing his pants becoming too tight."That's it Steve. If you want Tony Stark, you'll get Tony Stark!"Tony closed the book tying it closed. He then turned around and started making plans. Plans to win over his man. Even if his man was cute and stubborn and half dog he was Tony's! Tony then laugh as he realized something."This brings new meaning to the phrase 'draw me like one of you french girls.'"

~~~Few Hours Later~~~

Steve sat curled on his bed. His back to the head board and his knees to his chest. His thumb was at his mouth as he was gnawing at his nail. He was trying to figure out where he had dropped his book. He had it earlier when he went to ask Tony out, but then it was gone. Had Tony found it? Steve suddenly become mortified. What if he had? What if he looked in it? What would he think? Tears suddenly appeared in his eyes. He couldn't loose Tony. He just couldn't! He would be okay if they were just friends. He would even be okay if Tony decided to date Pepper or another woman.

"He probably only likes women anyway,"Steve made a whine sound. He was having his own little pity party. That was until he heard the sweetest sound. Tony came humming down the hall towards his door. Steve's ears pricked up and his tail started wagging. He shot up and ran too the door before Tony could even knock. Tony jumped, somewhat shocked that Steve was at the opening it before he knocked. Realizing that he was probably heard, Tony rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you want to go out for a drink tonight. I really don't want to be stuck with the gods of love, if you catch my drift,"Tony winked and it was Steve's turn to roll his eyes."So what do you say?"

"I- I guess. I mean it wouldn't hurt, but I'm not really a big drinker. Plus I can't get drunk so I really wouldn't be fun. But if you-"Tony held up his hand.

"Steve, what did I say about babbling?"Steve blushed and Tony wanted to forget his plan and jump him there. He was just too damn cute!

"O-Oh, sorry!"he fidgeted for a moment before nodding,"Yeah, I'd love to go out tonight. But how am I supposed to go out like this?"he raised a hand too his head. Tony pretended to think about it, already having planed this out, and then snapped his fingers.

"We can ask Loki. He is a good illusionist, after all,"Tony pointed out. Steve thought about it for a moment then nodded."Okay, lets go ask him then,"Tony turned to go to the living room Steve following close behind. As expected, Loki and Thor were on the couch though they weren't making out this time.

"Hey Loki could you help us with something?"Tony asked. Thor suddenly flipped around glaring at him."No Thor, not like that, but you and him need to get a room. I don't want to see that! anyway we need Loki to make Steve's tail and ears invisible. Were going drinking tonight."Loki gave them a look. A knowing look. Little bastard knew what he was doing!

"I will see what I can do. And, is the cure for these blasted ears done yet? I would like to go home soon."

"Yes we have a wedding to plan!"Thor smirked grabbing Loki and pulling him against his chest.

"Thor! Be silent about our offers! I wish to not be embarrassed farther!"Loki flushed giving Thor a squeeze to the arm. Thor feigned hurt and released him. Loki stood walking over to the other pair. He closed his eyes and chanted something in Asgardian language. Tony and Thor watched on in awe as Steve's ears and tail disappeared.

"Hey you look normal again!"Steve glared at him."Hey, hey I was joking!"

"Anyway, when are we going?"

"Few minutes. Oh yeah and I found this on my way to your room is it yours?"Tony pulled Steve's sketch pad out from his back pocket. Steve gasped and snatched it up. Sighing happily he held it to him."If you don't mind me asking, what do you have in that book? Is it stories? Pictures? Sketches?"Tony asked knowing perfectly well just _what_ was in the book.

"It- its nothing! Just some drawling's!"Steve snapped protectively. Tony gave a hurt look, but quickly whipped it away. He would win this fight yet. Even if it meant starting a war!

"Okay, sorry if I offended you. Just curious,"Tony stated. Steve gave him a look, almost giving him a heart attack. Did Steve know he was lying? But, instead of saying anything, Steve turned and went to get changed. Tony sighed in relief as he left.

"He knows something is off. If you are going to make a move, be fast about it,"Loki informed him. Tony nodded already thinking of the actions he was about to commit. But his thoughts were broken when Steve came thumping down the stairs. Tony smiled his playboy smile and went to get one of his not-so-flashy cars.

Steve looked around. This was a small, but nice looking place. There weren't many people and the drinks were of a good price. Not that he had to worry about money since Tony said this was on him. Steve had told him he had his own money, and military discount, but Tony wouldn't take no for an answer. Maybe it was pride that made him want to do this. Maybe this was because Tony had done something wrong and wanted to apologias in a drunken state so Steve wouldn't be as angry to him as he normally would. Maybe-

"Your Steve Rogers, right?"Steve turned to see some women beside him. He just nodded."Hi, I'm Candy,"the first one introduced. She had long brown hair and a short cocktail dress."That's Stacy,"she pointed to the left where a ginger in a V-back green dress stood."And this is Rose,"she looked at the last girl. She was a blonde with a long purple dress.

"Hello,"he smiled. He wasn't really sure how to act. He was never good with talking to women. Even after he turned into a super solder he couldn't talk to them. That and he had been froze for over 75 years. So he didn't know the customs from this time. What was considered to be bad know, was okay when Steve was a kid. It was like his whole world was upside down.

"You're living with Tony Stark right?"another nod,"Well, don't get to comfortable with him."

"Huh? Why not? He's one of my friends,"Steve objected.

"Yes, he says he's one of your friends, but can you _really_ trust him?"Steve nodded. Of course he could trust Tony!"No you can't. Let me tell you what's going to happen. He's going to start giving you things. Small things at first. Rings, books, clothes. And that's how it starts. Then it gets bigger. Surprises, parties, random acts that are all for you. Then he'll take you out. Show you around town, take you out to eat. Almost as if your on a date. He makes you feel special. As if your the only one he wants. The only one he'll ever love. And this will go on for some months. Until he gets what he wants. Either he'll sleep with you, and never call back, or he wont get some and he dumps you. Tony isn't a good person. He uses people. And he always will. If you don't believe me ask the others behind me. They've been through the same thing I have and you will too. So, I'm warning you, don't let yourself be another notch on his belt. If your smart you'll even get out of his house and away from him."

Steve looked at the other two as Candy spoke. They looked ashamed, hurt, angry, spiteful. Just what had Tony done to these women? "Is it true?"he asked when Candy finished."Is that what he did to you?"

"I wasn't going to let myself be used like that,"Stacy started."I wasn't going to let him hurt me. But I fell for him. I fell in love and when I didn't let him touch me he left me. He never called me back, went on a very long trip away from where he was living, and never saw me again."

"Tony met me at a convention he was hosting and it was love at first sight. For me, anyway. Him on the other hand, I was a one night stand,"Rose spat thinking back to the hateful time.

Steve looked at all the women. They looked so sad. Tears were in their eyes and their faces were red. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was at a loss for words knowing that was how Tony used to act. But he had changed. Steve had seen it. From the reckless, know-it-all, playboy, to a nice-enough guy. These women didn't know the new Tony like he did.

"Anyway, we just wanted to worn you. Make sure you know what's in store for you,"Candy said before leaving with the other two behind her. Steve looked around the bar, he couldn't see Tony anywhere.

"Hey Steve, who were your friends?"Steve looked at him.

"No, I didn't know them. They were just some people I met. They were very nice,"Steve looked down. He wasn't being a complete lire. But he wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"Well then can you take me home?"Steve turned back to Tony. He had to use the bar table to keep himself up. His legs looked like they would give out any moment.

"Tony how much have you had to drink?"

"More than enough!"Tony laughed almost falling as he did so. Thankfully Steve had quick reflexes and managed to grab his arm.

"Dang it Tony! How many times do I have to tell you not to drink so much? Your going to hurt yourself!"Steve wrapped Tony's arm around his shoulders and gripped on to his wrist. Steve's other arm slid down to Tony's hip."Ok, lets go,"Steve helped the stumbling Tony out the door and to his car. He also made sure to buckle him in. He didn't want to get pulled over with a drunk Tony. Last time he did Tony claimed they were a married couple on there way to celebrate there honeymoon together. It had worked, of course, but that didn't make it any less awkward as the cop had asked exactly _what_ he was doing with his seatbelt off. Tony just gave him a sly look and the officer, the man gave them a ticket and damn near_ ran_ away as he left. Steve couldn't blame him. He wanted to run too, but then Jarvis would be mad at him for living Tony. Though Tony did deserve it.

Steve took Tony's keys and started up the car. He loved his car because it was the easiest one to use. Being over a hundred and all. As Steve drove Tony turned on the radio. He tried to sing the words, but, being so drunk, he slurred and mumbled half of them.

"Hey Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you record this?"

"My pleasure sir."

"Thank you,"Steve replied as a soft beep was heard.

Steve helped Tony into the house, leaving the car in Jarvis' care. Loki and Thor had gone to be by now and that's where he was taking Tony."Hopefully, this hangover wont be so bad,"Steve sighed as the elevator opened on Tony's room floor. Steve opened the door and tried to toss Tony on his bed, but Tony seemed to have other plans. He gripped Steve making both of them fall onto the bed.

"Hey! Tony! Stop messing around! You need to sleep!"Tony just laughed and rolled them over so he was on top. He pinned Steve down and...fell asleep?"Are, Aae you asleep?"a soft snoring sound made his assumptions clear. Steve tried to move Tony over only to have Tony whimper and buried himself into Steve. Steve couldn't resist and aloud Tony to snuggle into him. And he also couldn't help, but have doubts. What those women had said had stuck with him. What if Tony hadn't changed? What if he was just being used for an experiment? One that Tony only wanted for one night. He didn't think he could take that, but as Tony slept on his chest he was content. Even if Tony didn't feel the same.

"Oh Tony, what am I going to do with you?"Steve asked stroking Tony's hair.

"Oh god, did I _really_ _do that?_"Tony gaped as he watched the crazy video that Jarvis had recorded."How- when- what- why? How could I have acted like this? Why the hell did you record it? What was I thinking? _Why_ did I drink so much!"Tony cried as he watched the video. He looked like a complete fool. Hell, he _felt_ like one. He wasn't supposed to get so drunk he couldn't make a move on Steve! But he had needed some liquid courage. It's never an easy job to tell someone you love them. And, with Tony's kind of background, love wasn't something he was sure he could do. His parents loved him. But they sent him to boarding school and he was taken out shortly after. His mother having died in an accident. Years later his father also ended up dyeing and leaving him all alone. But when he had woken up this morning, Steve's arms wrapped around him and his head on Steve's chest, it felt wonderful. And Tony thought maybe, just maybe, he could find true love from Steve.

"Yes that's you, funny right?"Steve came up behind him putting his head on Tony's."I thought you would never shut up and thankfully before I lost it we got home."

"Oh yes, ha ha ha on me. I'm such an idiot for getting drunk on my one big night with- never mind. Agh, my head,"Tony complained. Steve made a concerned face.

"Are you okay? Do you need Tylenol?"Steve asked his mother hen coming out. He never liked to see anyone in pain. But Tony in pain? He would die before he wanted too see that.

"No I need another drink,"Tony reached for a bottle of scotch only to have it pulled away. Tony looked up giving the puppy eyes to Steve."Please Steve?"

"No Tony. If your going to drink anything I'm going to make you my grandmothers special hangover drink. She always made it for my Pop and Granddad," Steve said as he walked to the pantry, the bottle still in hand."It will only take a few minutes. Just sit tight for a moment, okay?"

"Fine, just hurry. My head is killing me,"Tony groaned again and shoved his head down upon his arms.

"With drinking like yours sir, I'm not even sure how you have any brain cells left,"Jarvis teased.

"Why did I make a robot that talks back?"Tony questioned himself.

"Why did I have to be created by a man with no mind. Foolish he is. He can even confess to the person he loves,"Jarvis shot back. Tony and Jarvis then started bickering back and forth. One saying one thing and the other making a smart remark. This went on for about five minutes. Steve, whom was almost finished with the drink, was thoroughly amused. Though they spoke to each other like fools they were the best of friends.

"Okay, okay enough fighting you two,"Steve broke in,"Tony has a bad headache and needs to rest. Here, it's finished. Drink up then off to bed. Your not doing anything today. Even if that means tying you to the bed."

"You can tie me to the bed any day,"Tony smirked as Steve blushed bright red. Oh yes, he could get used to this. He slowly pulled Steve's grandmothers special to himself. Taking a long slow drink. He could feel the pain slowly edging away, making his mind clear."Damn, this really works. Your grandma must be some great cook."

"She was a really good cook! She used to make home maid cookies and brownies and Mack 'n Cheese. It was really fun. She even taught me how to bake,"Steve seemed to slip off as his memories got the best of him.

"You really miss them. Don't you?"Tony asked softly.

"Yes, and I always will, but, as I told Loki, the home is where the heart is. My mother taught me that. And this is where my heart is. So this is my home. I love it. I love that I'm so lucky as to have a good home. It makes me feel... wanted. As if someone really cares. Even though my families is gone I some how made a new one. Thor, an older brother. Natasha, my sister. Clint, her boyfriend. Bruce, my cousin. Fury, well he's like a father to us. And you. You Tony have given he all this. I don't know how, but it feels like you've given me another chance. And I know what you would be. You would be my-"

"Steve, I love you. I love you so much I can't stand it sometimes. I tried to tell you yesterday, but then I was too drunk. And when I woke in your arms this morning I wanted to kiss you so bad,"Tony looked up at Steve. He held a blank face, like he couldn't believe what was happening."Damn, I just made a fool of myself didn't I? I- I sorry Steve. Lets just pretend like this never happened,"Tony turned away hiding his unshed tears and went to his room.

Steve stood in lone silence. Had Tony just- did he- what?

"J-Jarvis?"

"Yes Mr. Rogers?"

"What, what just happened?"

"Mr. Stark just reviled his secret love and longing for you. Then, thinking he made a fool of himself and probably fearing rejection, he said to forget about it and then went to his room for rest,"Jarvis recapped.

Steve stood some moments longer before tears started down his face."That idiot! Can't he see I love him just as much? God, I'm going to kill him for making me act like this!"

"That may not be suck a good idea, sir,"Jarvis replied somewhat nervous.

"I don't mean it literally. But he is going to get the life kissed out of him when I see him again,"Steve vowed.

"Too much information, sir,"Jarvis informed him.

"I don't even care! Tony is mine!"


	6. Chapter 6

Loki laid on the bed he and Thor now shared. He felt overly happy that Thor had chosen him. Even if Oden didn't approve they would be together. Thor had decided that there was nothing that could keep them apart from each other, no one that would keep them apart, more like. For Thor had threatened to hurt anyone who come between them.

Smiling at the scent of Thor on their pillows, Loki buried his face in the scent. He loved the scent of Thor. Thor always smelled of fresh rain, wilderness, and an unearthly substance that, if Loki didn't know better, he would say smelt of lightning. Loki always felt free when he was with Thor.

Suddenly Loki frowned. He still had so many doubts though. Like why and how could Thor love him? Did Thor know of his true heritage? Would he still love Loki even if he were in his natural form? The last thought saddened him. What if Thor didn't love Loki when he was in his true form? Loki didn't think he could stand that kind of rejection. Not after Thor had said he loved Loki so much, no matter what. And that he would always be there.

A sudden rapping on his door broke him out of his thoughts. He quickly stood, making his way to the door, and opened it. Steve was standing at the door out of breath, but smiling like a school girl.

"Yes? What would you like?"

"He did it! He told me he loves me! Anthony Stark loves me! Can you believe it?! When he said it I froze, not believing he would ever love me, but he does! And it feels great! But what do I do now?!"Steve cried. He had made Tony think that he didn't love him. And now he didn't know what to do. He was scared. Scared that Tony would want to forget about everything that had happened between them. Exited, exited that the man he loved, yes man though he acted like a child, was also in love with him. And those where only some of the many, many feelings that he had been feeling. Yes there were so many more.

"Why don't you just go tell him how you feel. If he does love you then he will understand why you froze. It is as easy as that,"Loki claimed. Steve flushed in anticipation and jumped at Loki. Surprise lit Loki's face as he was pulled into a hug and, just as quickly, he was released and his door slammed.

"Well,"Loki paused,"that was... odd,"he then walked back to the bed and wrapped himself in Thor's blankets. The blankets were so warm. And the pillows were so soft. It was like he was floating on air. And Loki was able to drift off to sleep. Though Loki probably wished he hadn't for he had one of the worst nightmares he could remember.

"Thor, where are you going? Father will be mad!"a child Loki whispered. They were currently in the weapons room. Thor had insisted they go there to get some weapons to spar with.

"Dear Brother, worry not for Father will never know!"Thor reached back and grabbed Loki's hand."There, do you feel any better? See, I got you. No one can hurt you. Not when your big brother is here to protect you!"

"But Brother, what if you leave?"

"I won't leave. I promise,"Loki looked up to see Thor gone. And in his place was Laufey."L-Laufey! Wh-what's going on?"Loki tried to pull out of his grasp, but Laufey tightened his grip to the point of it being painful. Laufey's blue skin and red eyes seemed to radiate with anger.

"You think your some kind of Asgardian prince don't you? That Oden and Thor and The Warriors Three think of you as there friend? As there son? As there lover? Do you think that these Asgardians will ever accept you? Think again,"Laufey snarled as the grip on Loki's arm became cold and rigid. Loki looked down horrified to see his skin turn blue. The markings of the Frost Giants appeared on his skin as his eyes became red.

"You are a worthless Asgardian prince. You are the god of lies. Unable to tell the truth when it matters. You are a Frost Giant. No. You are a runt. That is how Oden found you and that is how your going to stay. Runts are not needed. Not in this realm of any realm. You need to die like you were supposed to when I left you in that frozen waist land,"Laufey slid his hands up to Loki's neck and squeezed. Loki gasped for air and tried to pry Laufey's hand off. Laufey squeezed harder and pulled him off the ground.

"Th-or. Th-or! He-lp Th-or!"Loki gasped. His lungs burned for air which he could not get. His neck was bruised from the strong grip in which Laufey held him. Yet what hurt the most was that Thor had lied to him. Thor said they would always be together. He had lied to Loki. Hot tears slipped down Loki's face which he was unable to control.

Laufey laughed as he saw the tears."Yes foolish runt, cry for your worthless self! No body will love you. No body will ever love you!"Laufey laughed manically. He enjoyed the pain Loki was suffering. Something like Loki, he decided, did not deserve to live."Yes, struggle for me. Try your best to defeat a real Frost Giant. Try your best to survive,"Laufey looked into Loki's eyes. The red burned with hatred for the poor child whom had done nothing, but decide to live. Live and find love and be happy. And Laufey hated him for that.

"Why? Why do you want to hurt me?"Loki asked through tears and gasps.

"Because, boy, you were born,"Loki decided to let go, for there was nothing he could do. Laufey was going to kill him. But the last thing he did surprised Laufey.

"I love you, Thor,"Loki gasped.

"Loki! Love wake you!"Thor's voice broke through to Loki and he shot up. Well, in reality, he just jerked because Thor was already holding him upright."Loki, Loki are you okay?"Loki looked up to see Thor crying above him.

"Th-Thor, what's going on?"Loki tried to move, but Thor just pulled Loki tighter against him.

"I didn't leave you. I didn't. I stayed by your side the whole time. You- you were having a nightmare and I couldn't stop it. I tried. I called to you. I rocked you. I held you, but you kept calling out to me. Saying I left you. You asked why. Why I had left you, but I couldn't answer that because, because I would never leave you. You must know that. Don't you?"Thor explained and as he did his eyes shinned and more tears spilled over.

"I- I know you would never leave me. I just- I just have doubts,"Loki explained."Why did you choose me Thor? Why not Sif or any other young maiden?"

"Oh Loki, I have told you this before. I love you Loki. With all my heart and then some. You have always been the only one I'll ever want,"Thor tucked a strand of hair behind Loki's ear. But Loki just pushed him away.

"Would you even love me in this form?!"Loki stood turning into his Frost Giant form before turning his head away. Thor must be disgusted with him now. Seeing Loki in his true form must be revolting. The frosty blue skin, the blood red eyes, the accursed markings. It must make Thor sick knowing that he was to be married to such a monster.

"Yes, I would,"Thor surprised Loki by standing and hugging Loki to his chest. The cold frosty blue skin didn't seem to affect Thor as it would other people. Loki tried to pull away, not wanting to hurt Thor, but Thor had other ideas. Pulling Loki into a hot searing kiss. Loki could feel his frozen exterior melting into his Asgardian form. And that just spurred Thor on. Letting him deepen the kiss and making it even more passionate.

As they broke apart Loki looked into Thor's eyes. The tears were gone and now only love shown in his eyes. Loki nearly chocked at the amount of love. It was suffocating, if was crazy, it was Thor. And Loki knew it. The only one who would look at him with such love and care was Thor.

"Will you doubt me again Loki? Will you doubt my love for you as you are they only one who holds it? Can you doubt that I will not be there for you in your greatest time of need?"Thor asked nuzzling the crook of Loki's neck.

"No, I will not. I just, I just had a nightmare. I am sorry if I upset you, but- NYA!"Loki gasped as his tail was played with. Thor smirked and lavished Loki's neck with attention."Thor, Thor stop! Ah, Th-Thor!"Loki dug his nails into Thor's back and shoulders.

"That's right Brother. I will play with you. Smother you with love and affection. I will teach you that I will never leave. That you are the only person whom I will ever love. Even if I have to brake you in the process,"Thor gently bit Loki's neck. Loki spit out a gasp as a sensitive spot was hit.

"Thor, please wait. We- we have to- to wait. F-Father will be mad,"Loki protested weakly.

"I will be angry if I wait any longer,"Thor shot back. They were almost to the bed when a banging sound came from the other side of the door. Thor growled,"Ignore it,"and went back to his work. But that banging came back again. Louder this time.

"Thor! Loki! Open the door! Tony finally made the cure for the animal appendages!"Steve's voice called through the door making Loki's ears perk up.

"What do you mean 'finally'? Huh, Steve?"

Thor groaned and rolled over letting Loki up. Loki gave him a 'this isn't finished yet' look, and opened the door. Steve smiled and handed him a small vile.

"Here, it doesn't matter how you take it, it works. See,"Steve twirled around showing his tailless and earless body."So now you and Thor can get married right? You'll have to tell me all about it! Oh, I with I could be there!"

"Hey! Why don't we give them a camera so they can record it?"Tony suggested before going to find one of his best and most structured camera.

"Come on guys, I'm sure your going to be exited to be going home. Get you normal clothes on and we'll meet you down stairs,"Steve smiled and closed the door.

"See Brother. I told you it would be better to wait,"Loki jeered as they got there normal Asgardian robes on. He also drank the small vile before exiting the room.

"Okay, lets see here,"Tony pulled off Loki's collar."There, you are free to go."

"Here this is how you turn it on. This button takes pictures, this one videos, this is the play back button..."Tony explained to Thor.

"Thank you Loki. Thank you for showing me that Tony is mine. I couldn't have done it without you,"Steve smiled tears in his eyes.

"Nor I you, friend,"Loki smirked. Steve had to turn away.

"Sorry, I'm not one for goodbyes and such formalities,"Steve joked.

"Don't worry, neither am I."

"Loki, Love, we must be going!"Thor called. Loki nodded and looked back to Steve. Loki held out his hand. Steve grabbed it and pulled him onto a hug.

"Goodbye mortals!"Loki laughed before Thor grabbed him.

"Heimdal! Open the gate!"Thor called wrapping his arms around Loki's waist. There was a sudden flash of light and they were gone. Back to Asgard.

"Welcome back. Was your trip...exiting?"Heimdal joked knowing exactly what had been going on.

"Yes, it was a good trip. Now where is my father. We have a very important matter to attend to,"Thor took no time with formalities and headed straight to his Fathers chambers. When they entered Oden was waiting.

"Thor, Loki, it is good to see you again."

"Father, if I may. I have important news to discuss with you,"Thor started.

"Well son, before you announce anything let me say something. CONGRADULATIONS!"everyone in Asgard popped out of know where. Well mostly everyone. Lady Sif wasn't there to celebrate whatever was going on.

"F-Father! What is the meaning of this?"Thor smiled though he was utterly confused.

"Come now Thor. Do you really think we do not know about your engagement?"Fandral asked slinging his arm around Thor's shoulders."Well done though, I must say. Loki is a wonderful bride. A shape shifter even! Makes all the difference!"

"Oh yes. How long have you been stroking this flame Thor?"Volstagg started up next."I bet you've been playing with this toy for a very,_ very _long time. Have you not?"

"Come now you two. Don't make them lay there personal lives across the table. They have already done so!"even Hogan joined in the ridicule.

Yes this was a normal Asgardian tradition. They would have a party for the couple. That was given. But then all the people would wish them luck on there _special _night together. And, though Thor was a prince, there were no exceptions. Heck even Oden had been ridiculed on his wedding night.

"Loki,"Thor whispered,"I am going to ask you something and you better say yes. This is also the reason that I was not with you when I was needed,"Thor bent down on one knee in front of all of Asgard."Loki, my love, my life, my silvertong,"that one got a few laughs,"I come before you in a mortal tradition,"Thor pulled out a little dark blue box and lifted it."Will you, Loki,marry me?"Thor pulled the box open to revile a jeweled silver ring. Loki stood shock, to say the least, as everybody else was in silent anticipation.

"I- I...yes,"Loki flushed as the word escaped him. He was known as the Silvertong, yet when he needed his words most they failed him. In the best was possible way. Thor's face brightened instantly. He was at his happiest at this very moment. The crowd cheered happily, rejoicing in the greatest moments in Asgard, there prince being married.

"You, Loki, have made me the happiest God in Asgard,"Thor stood bringing Loki into a tight hug.

While the party continued on there was one person whom could not be more resentful. Sif the Valkyrie. She was resentful towards the dark haired man. He is a Frost Giant. He's a monster. He does not belong. He should not be here. She should be with Thor right now, not that monster. Sif fingered the hilt on her hip. She should right this right now, but she thought it better to leave if for now. For she had a malicious plan.

Sif left the royal palace. She needed to find someone who was just as good a sorcerer then Loki. So she decided to go to the realm of the Frost Giants. There she would find someone to help her.

Dressed in a cloak that covered her body Sif walked into a tavern near the Frost Giants. There she saw many odd characters. One of which caught her eye. This person had a vibe that told people that death was near if you messed with them. Sif would define this person as that bad feeling you get when your alone.

"I have been expecting you, warrior Sif,"he smirked at Sif stunned face."Your not a very hard person to find. Trust me. I also know what you are here for,"he pulled out a pink glowing vial."This, dear warrior, is a mimic potion. If you want to look like someone, for 24 hours after you drink this, you will look exactly like that person. All you have to do is think about that person and you are them. Now, leave before you are caught. I do not wish to die today."

"Y-Yes well, thank you,"Sif took the vial and left the tavern. The man smiled as she left.

"She should know by now, jealousy is one of the worst emotions a mortal, or god, can experience. Making people kill over petty objects that have no value. This, on the other hand. Will bring harm to many people. And one will die in the process of this game because of her rage. Be warned,"he smirked and vanished into the darkness.

"This is for Thor,"Sif chanted taking the vial. She could feel her body shifting and changing. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror. She looked exactly like Loki."Perfect,"she turned leaving the room and going to start trouble.

Loki sighed cuddling into Thor. He and Thor were having a 'lazy' day. They didn't have anything to do except wait for the wedding that was going to happen later that night. Oden had taken care of everything so that they didn't have to. Loki smiled as he twiddled with the ring on his left hand finger. God he loved Thor so much.

"Thor! Loki! Some things going on in the kingdom!"Fandral called. Thor sighed and looked down at Loki. Loki just looked up at him and pouted. He didn't want to be left now in his moment of need. Okay, well this wasn't his moment of need, but Thor was very comfy dammit!"Hurry!"they sighed getting up, dressed, and going to the door.

"What is it Fandral?"Thor asked opening the door.

"There's a man going around Asgard looking like Loki! He is causing all sorts of trouble!"Thor growled hating the thought of someone trying to look like Loki only to stop the marriage from happening.

"I will take care of this imposter. No one will stop this wedding. Loki, stay in the castle until this matter is resolved. I don't want people thinking you are the one doing these tricks. Fandral, Volstagg, Hogan, watch Loki. Don't let him out of your site,"Thor turned leaving the room only to have Loki call out behind him.

"You big fool! I can take care of myself!"Loki cried after him. He was standing at the door way with tears in his eye. Did Thor not trust him?

Thor turned around, walked back, and pulled Loki to him."I know you can take care of yourself. But I do not want you hurt, you are the most precious thing to me. Please, do not fight me and stay with our friends. They will protect you."

"Yes Loki,"Fandral started,"though you have tricked us a many good times we are still your friends. Let us help you,"Loki turned to face them. They were grinning like fools and had there weapons out.

"Fine, but only because Thor told me too,"Loki agreed. Thor smiled kissing his forehead and leaving to find the other Loki. Loki turned to the warriors behind him."I know you did not all agree to stay here just because."

"No we did,"Volstagg started.

"But we also know that you'll help Thor which means a jolly good fight!"Fandral finished. Loki smiled, these people knew him all to well.

Thor followed the past of trickery across the town. There would be a man with green hair or a child with two heads, one an illusion of course, or a women that had half her body invisible. The list went on, but this was what Thor saw.

"This is not Loki's type of trickery. His would be much more dramatic,"Thor chuckled as he continued to follow the path. When he was finally able to see the culprit he could clearly see that this was not Loki. Any kind of Loki for that matter."You there! I command you to stop!"Thor shouted. The other Loki looked at him and ran. The chase was on. Other Loki ran as fast as he could trying to throw Thor off. Taking paths this way and that through the town."Somebody stop him!"Thor called out. The only person whom actually heard Thor tried to grab Loki, but Loki had slipped from there grasp, gripped on there shoulders, and flipped themselves up and over the man. Thor only knew one person who could do that.

"Sif! This is madness! Stop!"Thor yelled. Sif did slow down, but not for long as she started up running again. Suddenly The Warriors Three were in front of her. Fandral being the one who actually caught Sif.

"Let me go Fandral! Do not try to stop me!"Sif yelled struggling against him. Suddenly Fandral gasped and staggered back. There was a gaping hole in his chest right below his heart.

"S-Sif what- what did you do?"Fandral asked before falling to his knees and passing out.

"Fandral!"Thor cried,"Sif stop this! He is your friend! Look what you have done!"

"I- I did not mean to,"she stuttered before picking up her run again. Thor had fury in his eyes as he chased after her. Intent on catching her this time.

The Warriors Three were suddenly transported back to the castle where Loki awaited. Volstagg was crying and trying to wake Fandral while Hogan stood in disbelief.

"Move! Move aside!"Loki pushed past them and flipped Fandral over. He used the best sorcery he could to try to heal him before the other healers arrived. He was able to close the wound before many frantic healers burst in and scooped him up before running out with him.

"By Oden, do you think he will be okay?"Volstagg looked to Loki. Loki looked back at him.

"Volstagg, I will make sure he lives. You have my word,"Loki vowed.

"Loki, I trust you, but there may not be anything you can do for him,"Hogan answered to him.

"Then I will try my best."

Thor had finally cornered Sif. She had basically lost all drive to fight anymore since what had happened to Fandral. She was in shock from what happened. Thor grabbed if as her Loki like appearance melted away.

"Why Sif, why?"he asked practically yelling at her. Sif said nothing. Not answering his question nor any questions to come. Thor had taken her, more like dragged, to the castle where Oden was waiting.

"Thor, what is the meaning of this?"he demanded.

"Sif has impersonated Loki, caused mischief across Asgard, and harmed one of The Warriors Three, Fandral,"Thor answered pushing Sif up to face Oden,"She will not speak of her crimes, nor will she answer to them."

"We will send her to the Valkyries. They will know what to do with a traitor like her,"Oden spat. He had no care for this subject anymore and so turned away leaving Thor and Sif alone. The guards come up to them and took Sif away. Sif looked back at Thor. There was desperation in her eyes. Willing him to find out why she had done this. Thor could see nothing, but the black hearted jealousy that was harbored in her heart. He turned away and went to find the others to see if Fandral was okay.

When he did find them he could not believe the sight. Hogan gripped his mace with white knuckles. Loki was against the wall. He could not look up, but Thor could still see the defeat in his eyes. Volstagg, though, was the real mess. His face was red and his eyes with tears. There was one word that Thor could say that these people had been through. Hell.

"Friends, Loki, were is Fandral?"Thor asked. Hogan shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. Volstagg just shook his head and Loki, Loki looked at him. The words in his eyes telling Thor that he was sorry and it was too late.

"No, it can not be,"Thor went passed them and to the healing room doors. When he opened them Fandral was on a bed. He looked as if sleeping. But Thor had seen enough to know better. Fandral was gone."NO!"

"Thor! That is enough! There is nothing you can do,"Loki went over to him. Thor turned. His eyes filled with anger and hatred. Loki put a hand on his shoulder trying to make some form of comfort for him. Thor grabbed Loki, unable to do anything more, but watch.

"The wedding will be postponed for a few days. It will be good for some type of good news for the people of Asgard after this tragic affair,"the boys turned to see Oden at the door way."Would you like to postpone the wedding?"

"No, the people of Asgard need good news. This will be good for all people,"Thor answered. Oden just nodded and went to get everything prepared for the celebration. As he left Loki cursed himself.

"Loki, you did your best. Please do not blame yourself,"Volstagg said trying to tear him up.

"No, do not play this game with me. I am the reason for his death. If I had not had that foolish plan he would still be here. Drinking and fooling with his friends. So you can not say that he did not died because of my foolishness!"Loki snapped braking out of Thor's grasp and going back to there room. Hogan and Volstagg moved to go after him only to have Thor stop them.

"I will go,"he insisted. He walked down the hall following Loki whom seemed to have disappeared. Thor thought nothing of it and went to there room. Loki was there sitting on the bed.

"Leave me Thor,"Loki commanded him.

"No Loki, come here,"Thor went over to him and tried to hug him. As Thor did so Loki disappeared once again."What trickery is this?!"Thor shouted."Loki where are you?"there was know answer to his call, but Thor had a feeling as to where he was.

Loki grabbed the tesseract from its resting place. He was not trying to steal it this time, but he did need to use it.

"Loki!"Loki flinched as Thor called him.

"Thor please, keep your voice down!"Loki silenced him. Thor growled going toe to toe with him.

"What are you doing in the weapons vault?"Thor asked.

"I think... I think I can help Fandral. I think I can bring him back,"Loki answered."But I wasn't sure and didn't want to get the others hopes up if it failed."

"Loki, I know what you are thinking of, but this process is too dangerous. If I have to choose you or Fandral I _will_ choose you,"Thor argued back.

"Thor, I am the most powerful warlock! A simple process as this will not cause me any harm!"Loki insisted.

"Yes, but I still worry about you,"Thor cupped Loki's face with his palm.

"I know, but I promised Volstagg that I would try everything in my power. This, Thor, is still in my power. Please trust me,"Loki pleated with him to understand.

"Okay Loki, I will help you. But if I sense danger I will stop you,"Loki rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless. The boys made there way through the halls of Asgard and to the healing room. There was, thankfully, no one in the room, but there were special trinkets laid around him.

"Do not worry friend. We will help you,"Thor stated devoted to his friend.

Loki smiled at the amount of faith Thor had for him. He held up the tesseract and placed it on Fandral's chest. He then started chanting the words to old spells only found in old books. Loki was exhausted when he finally finished the spell.

Thor watched as Loki nearly collapsed, but thankfully Thor had quick hands and caught him before he hit the floor. As that happened there was a sudden loud gasp and Loki and Thor turned to see -


	7. Chapter 7

Steve ran down the hall from Loki's room. Loki had given him some good advice. Okay he didn't even remember half the conversation they had, but that meant nothing because it wasn't that important. Was it? Okay never mind. Steve ran towards Tony's room. The door was closed and the light off. He wasn't in there! Steve stopped, trying to think of other places Tony could be. He checked the kitchen, not there. The living room, not there either. Tony's secret room in the basement, nope.

"Where is he?"Steve wondered aloud. He couldn't fathom where Tony could have gone in such a short time."The lab!"he cried in realization. This is where it had all started and it was the place Tony knew the best. Steve ran quickly, though by the time he got to the lab he was out of breath. He could see Tony through the glass windows. He look so sad.

Steve quickly composed himself and entered the room quietly. Dummy, one of Tony's robots, noticed him and started trying to tell Tony Steve was here. Tony refused to listen to the small machine and so decided to yell at him.

"Dammit Dummy! Shut the hell up or I'll make scrap metal out of you!"Tony snapped not turning around.

"No because I wont let you,"Steve countered and put a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony jumped before stiffening. Why was Steve here?

"I'll do what I want Steve. You can't tell me that I can't scrap him,"Tony snapped not looking at him.

"I wont let you scrap him. Dummy was the one who gave you your heart when you couldn't reach it, wasn't he?"Tony grumbled a simple 'yes'."If Dummy wasn't here then you wouldn't be here would you?"Tony shook his head."Then I wouldn't have my wonderful Iron Man would I?"Tony shook his head then thought about what Steve said.

"What Iron Man? I'm the only Iron Man there is,"Tony turned to look Steve in the eye for the first time.

"Tony, that's because you are my Iron Man!"Steve leaned down kissing him. Tony was taken aback and so did not move. Steve, feeling Tony's unmoving body, started to panic. Had he been too late? Did Tony get over him so fast? Steve quickly retracted himself from Tony and looked at him. His eyes pleading for Tony to tell him what to do.

"Your aloud to call me your again. Forever,"Tony said seriously,"because I will always be your."

"I know. And I'll make sure of it,"Steve kissed Tony again just as passionately as before. In mid-kiss there was a sudden loud beep sound. Tony broke the kiss this time and turned to one of his machines.

"Steve! I've finished the cure to your... animal parts?"Tony stood confused trying to figure out what he could possibly call Steve's new appendages.

"How do you know it works?"Tony just shrugged and poured the solution into two different glasses. One for Steve and one for Loki.

"Here try it and we'll find out if it works or not,"Tony turned to him holding one of the glasses to him. Steve looked at it skeptically, but took a swing of it any way. He could feel tingles in his ears and tail. The sensation traveled up his spine and to his chest and he had a feeling that it had worked. He opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, and saw a smug looking Tony. Yes, the solution worked.

"Come on we need to go tell Thor and Loki. They'll be so happy! They can finally go back to Asgard and get married,"Steve grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him down the hall to Thor's room. Tony was the first to knock. No answer.

"Are they even in there?"Tony asked. And, in fact, they were. Steve had proven that by knocking on the door himself. Thor and Loki had looked like they had been crying, which confused Steve. He had never seen Loki look so sad and he really wanted to stop it and make it go away. Loki was his friend and Steve didn't like seeing him this way.

After showing Loki that the solution had indeed worked he gave the one remaining glass to him and left. Loki and Thor had left soon after that. Though Loki was almost shocked by the collar Tony forgot to take off. Thankfully Thor was able to remember it and it was removed. Steve had even turned sentimental and almost cried. Saying that he wished he could be there. Tony had taken that into his own hands and given Thor and Loki a camera. Even going as far as teaching them how to use it. Thor promised to return the camera and then they left.

Tony and Steve were now watching some movie they didn't cared for. Steve's hand was coming through Tony's hair. Humming in contentment. Tony, though, was half asleep. His head on Steve's lap. Between the soothing hand running through his hair and the soft sound of Steve's humming he felt lulled into a scene of security and freedom.

"Hey Tony?"Steve asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"Tony mumbled in response.

"What brought this all on?"Steve asked.

"Do you really want to know?"Tony opened one eye and looked at him through a side glance. Steve nodded not really knowing why Tony had to ask."Do you remember when you went down to my room?"Steve cocked his head to one side and nodded,"You dropped your sketch book when you left and-"

Steve stood up making Tony fall to the floor,"You went through my sketch book! Why would you do that!"Tony rubbed his head where it hit the floor."Answer me Tony! Why did you look in my book?!"

"I was curious okay! You never let anyone look at your book! How the hell was I supposed to know what was in there?!"Tony yelled back. Steve had a glare on him, but it quickly turned to tears.

"That wa-was p-private Tony. Why w-would you do that?"Steve let a few tears flow.

"Steve, don't do that. Please, I can't handle when you cry. Steve, Steve come on! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you,"Tony stood and went over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist."Aw come on Steve, I didn't mean to make you sad. I just wanted you to be happy. For us to be happy."

"I know, but you could have told me!"Steve pouted his tears gone. Tony smirked and kissed Steve's chest. Getting lower and lower each time his lips touched Steve. Tony pulled Steve's shirt off.

"You look perfect Steve. Absolutely-"

"Oh my god! Tony, Steve what's going on!"Steve and Tony snapped there heads to the side. Pepper stood at the door way. She had her hand blocking her eyes and was turned away."What, what's going on? This isn't the worst situation I've caught you in, true, but this is still pretty bad! When did this, this happen! And please put your shirt on!"

Steve and Tony looked at each other,"Um, a while. And no, Steve is not _aloud_ to put his shirt on. I wont let him,"Tony answered while Steve stood awkwardly not knowing what to do or even say for that matter.

"Did I ask you Tony? No? Then shut up!"Pepper turned back to look at them. Steve gave her a shy smile that said sorry while Tony just smirked and then tried not to look like he was trying to cover up Steve's chest."I can't believe you Tony! Everyone on Earth thinks your straight! And then you go and do this?! Now we have to have conferences and come out to the public before rumors start. God Tony you just made my job twice as hard as it needed to be. I'll schedule everything. You two had better show up, do you here me? Steve, you make sure he gets there. Lord knows your the only reliable one here!"Pepper started typing on her phone and walked away shaking her head."I can't believe you sometimes you know that? Just sometimes!"

"You should have knocked then! Also tell the press were getting married!"Tony called as Pepper slammed the door."I know she heard me!"

"Tony what do you mean 'getting married'? We've only just started dating! This- this is all to sudden!"Steve started having a panic attack.

"Listen Steve, we've known each other for months. Sure we started dating a few hours ago, but we know so much about each other! What's my favorite color?"

"Red, but-"

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza, but Tony-"

"Favorite person?"

"Me, but Tony-"

"See Steve! If you ask anyone those questions they would have know clue what the answer is, but you! You Steve! You know everything about me! And that's one of the reasons why I love you,"Tony kissed just below Steve's ear. Steve blushed and shivered."Plus, I know your a Christian so this makes everything I'm going to do to you perfectly okay,"Tony bit his ear in a suggestive matter.

"T-Tony! Ja-Jarvis is still on! He'll- he'll hear everything!"Steve bit the inside of his lip trying not to moan.

"It's not like he hasn't heard it all before. He'll just have to get over it,"Tony started licking and sucking Steve's neck. Steve leaned back, but quickly, and reluctantly, broke away.

"Tony please! For one I'm not losing anything on your counter, couch, sofa, against a wall, or anywhere else that's not a bed. For my first time. Then we can talk about-"

"Steve, just shut up!"Tony kissed him hard Steve moaned and tangled his hand in Tony's hair.

Steve and Tony fell onto Tony's bed. Steve curled into Tony and sighed in happiness. This was the best day ever. He got to keep his virginity. And he was getting married to the man he loved. His life was going pretty well right now. Out of no-where Steve got this bad feeling. Tony seemed to pick up on something wrong and looked down.

"Steve, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I think everything's going to be okay,"Steve smiled up at him.

"If you don't know what's wrong then how do you know everything's okay?"Tony argued.

"Oh just shut up and be happy,"Steve kissed Tony's Arc Reactor. Tony grunted, but kissed Steve back.

"Sir, I think you should check the news,"Tony sighed and grabbed the remote, yes not all his things are super high tech, and turned on his T.V. Then went to channel 4.

"And in later news, well known billionaire Tony Stark has a new boyfriend. Yes crazy as it seems this billionaire has been dating none other than Steve Rogers. Also known as Captain America. What do you think of this? Well lets hear it form friends and co-workers of these men."

Bruce appeared on the screen with the news caster across from him.

"In light of recent events, what is your take on this relationship, this Steve and Tony thing? Do you think it will last?"

"Well that's hard to say,"Bruce started nervously,"Tony is known to be very, how do you put this, he's a wonderer. He goes from person to person like fleas on a dog. But if you ask me, Steve will keep him right where he is. He might seem like the guy no one looks twice at, but they have something. That something is exactly what both of them need. Steve because he comes from the past and Tony because his family, well I'm not going into that, but you see my point,"Bruce finished.

"And you two?"the screen paned over and Natasha and Clint were sitting near each other.

"Their life is their life we can't tell them how to live nor can we tell them what to do. If they love each other than that's that and nobody should get in their business,"Clint started off then looked straight at the camera,"You better invite me to the wedding."

"Do you think there will be a wedding?"

"Well, if Tony ever mans up or Steve ever buckles down I'm sure they can find time to tie the knot somewhere, don't you think?"Natasha responded."Also, I'm the flower girl."

"Ring bearer!"Clint called.

"Well then, what does S.H.E.I.L.E.D. Agent Fury have to say about this?"the screen panned again and Fury was sitting alone.

"I'm tired of these motherfucking secrets being reviled on T.V.! If these people want us to know what's going on there lives they'd tell us. I also don't really care. As long as they don't bring their home life into the office it's not my business."

"Well then,"the reporter turned back to the camera,"what are your thoughts on Tony and Steve, or Iron Captain as they say. Post them on this news channels twitter page."

"I can have Twitter shut down in a matter of minutes,"Tony threatened.

"Well, it was nice of our friends to say they support us, don't you think?"Steve looked up at Tony with such an adorable face Tony couldn't stay mad. Even if he wanted to. And he _really_ wanted to.

"Yes, it was very nice of our friends to show they approve of our relationship. Now we just have to tell them about the wedding. Don't we?"Steve nodded.

"Yes, we have to make Clint ring bearer, and Natasha flower girl, and Bruce best man, and Fury can take me up the isle, and Loki and Thor will be there hopefully,"Steve ranted on and on.

"Why didn't you tell us as soon as this relationship started?"Natasha asked.

"Yes! I have so many jokes!"Clint cried.

"What they mean to say is, congratulations,"Bruce broke in.

"No, what we mean to say is why the hell were we on T.V. for? I could have been working on things!"Fury yelled. And then it was a mad house. Fury was yelling. Natasha was screaming. Clint was shouting. And poor Bruce was just trying to calm them down.

"Stop fighting!"Jarvis was the one that actually stopped the fighting."You are giving my circuits one hell of an over load. I swear you'll make me explode one of these days. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be anywhere, but here,"Jarvis left.

"Great, look what you guys did! Now who's going to make dinner?"Tony cried. Yes, for a billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, he was a terrible cook.

"Hey I'm only good with guns, Clint usually cooks. If you even call his food, food. Really, it's just burnt crap, sorry Clint. No offense."

"None taken,"Clint said dryly.

"I eat the food that S.H.E.A.L.D.E. servers,"Fury backed off.

"I only cook Mexican,"Bruce made a face.

"I can somewhat cook,"Steve answered,"Jarvis taught me how too use all the appliances. Unlike some people,"Steve looked at Tony.

"What god,"Tony looked away.

"Tony! Tony! Look what I found!"Steve jumped on there bed. Tony woke groggily. He was, unlike Steve, not a morning person.

"What is it Steve?"

"LOOK!"

Tony looked up to see the camera he lent Thor for wedding pictures in Steve's hand.

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay?! Tony we get to see a glimpse of what other people have never seen before! This is where Thor and Loki were born and grew up. This is an exiting moment for me!"Steve shook him.

"Okay, okay, I get it,"Tony sat up."Get me some coffee and were ready to go,"Steve jumped off the bed and went to the kitchen.

"Okay now, let me see,"Tony picked up the camera and started scrolling through the pictures.

"Tony coffee, what's with the face?"

"Nothing, come look at the pictures with me,"Tony patted the bed next Steve just nodded and crawled up next to him. They were happily looking through all the pictures until Jarvis informed them that they had to go to a meeting that pepper had scheduled for them.

"Ugh! Do I _have_ too?"Tony complained turning the camera off and getting out of bed.

"Not just you, Mr. Rogers has to go too,"Jarvis replied. Tony instantly perked up.

"Ooooooohhhhhh really now? Me _and_ Steve, hm, what_ fun!_"Tony rubbed his hands together.

Steve rolled his eyes."Your not getting me to bed Tony. Your going to have to wait,"Steve also got out of bed and dressed.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! A question! A question!"a small crowd of people called. Himself, Steve, and Pepper were sitting on one side of a conference table.

"Um, you,"Tony pointed to one woman.

"Is it true that you and Mr. Rogers are in a sexual relationship?"she asked.

"No, my partner has decided to wait until marriage to consummate the marriage,"Tony replied causally.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!"

"Uh, you."

"How long have you and Mr. Rogers been dating?"

"For some months now,"Tony answered,"you."

"When do you plan on getting married?"

"That's classified, next."

"Have you always been gay or bisexual?"

"I have always been a wild party-er, but that doesn't stop anything,"Tony turned to the man,"I love Steve Rogers and that's all that matters."

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!"they called.

"Okay, okay, that's enough for now,"Pepper stood up as Steve and Tony were escorted out and the people called after them. Tony and Steve went into the limo they had arrived in as Tony mumbled to himself.

"A party-er really Tony? Really?"

"I ran out of ideas! Sorry!"

"Ugh! Just sometimes Tony sometimes!"

"Sorry!"Tony's pocket suddenly buzzed,"Hello?"

"We need you to come in. It's an emergency. Everyone's here waiting for you. So get to it,"Fury hung up.

"Driver! Driver!"Tony called. The little window rolled down.

"I know, I know, stop yer yellin'!"Clint's face shown through the little mirror.

"Clint? What are you doing here?"Steve called.

"We can't have some random guy going to S.H.E.I.L.D can we now? Fury sent me to pick ya up, anyway. And guess what? Your never going to believe it, but Thor and Loki have come to help up. Like seriously, Loki, _Loki!_ Who would have thought he would be the one helping me out the good guys? Ya think it was something to do with that crazy silver ring on his finger? Do you thing Natasha and Bruce would like one?"Clint asked.

"If you love them you'll do it,"Tony said.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor and Loki looked up to see a healer. He was watching them with a curious eye. He didn't know what was going on, but he could tell that it wasn't good. Thor stood Loki up then walked in front of him.

"Leave this room. You have seen-"Loki hit Thor in the back. Hard.

"You make it sound like we are criminals, Thor. Healer, call the rest of The Warriors Three to this camber. We have something to show them,"the healer nodded and left the chamber quickly. Loki then walked over to the island that Fandral laid upon."Wake up! I know you can hear me!"he made no movement. Loki shook his head and turned back to Thor rubbing his head,"You try talking to your friend. He won't listen to ME!"Loki jumped as he was rubbed down on one of his cheeks.

"Fandral!"

"Fandral you have awoken!"Thor smiled brightly before realizing that Fandral had just touched something that was his."FANDRAL!"He shot up. His heart was racing and he couldn't figure out why. He felt like he had just woken from a nightmare that he couldn't remember. Or was it the anger radiating off of Thor? Thor and Loki watched, confused, as he looked around before looking down and starting to play with the trinkets laying around him.

"Um, Fandral,"he looked over at them.

"Hey guys. What's going on? Why aren't you at the wedding?"Fandral smiled at them having no clue what was going on."And what ever happened to the other Loki? Was he ever caught? Why would he ever try to brake you two up?"

"Fandral!"Volstagg and Hogan burst into the room followed by Oden, the healer, and Frigga. Loki quickly realized that tesseract was still laying near Fandral. He snagged it and hid it behind his back. No one realized what he had done as they were happily telling Fandral everything that happened. Though, Thor did look like he wanted to kill Fandral, still.

Loki slid himself over to the side and preceded to do a mimicry trick,"Take this back to the weaponry room and put it away,"the other Loki nodded and left. Loki then returned back to the room.

"Well you awake faster than I anticipated,"Oden commented. The, once again, Warriors Three, Thor, and Loki turned to him confused."He did die a warriors death. By tomorrow he would have awoken. Have you not realized this yet?"Loki face palmed and Thor sighed in annoyance."Anyway we have no time to fool around. For some reason time has gone by a lot faster than anticipated. The wedding starts in one hour. It should take about that long to put on the ceremonial clothes anyway. Also, you will not be aloud to see each other from now on,"as he said that Thor and Loki were blindfolded and pulled away from each other."See you at the wedding boys,"Oden gave them a farewell.

"Come Loki,"Frigga and Hogan dragged him off as Fandral and Volstagg dragged Thor away. Both Loki and Thor protesting as they were pulled away from one another.

"Oh your so cute!"Frigg whipped the tears from her eye,"Hogan, go tell everyone were ready,"Hogan nodded and left the room. Frigga touched Loki's face. He was in gold plated armor covering his chest and white underclothes. Which Loki felt out of place in,"Oh my baby's all grown up,"Loki was about to correct her when she covered his mouth,"Don't tell me that your not my baby. I know your not mine, but I raised you. You are mine no matter what you say,"Frigga hugged Loki.

"I remember when you where just a boy and you and Thor had a small 'wedding' in the garden. You were so cute. Thor dressed up in his ceremonial armor and you, Thor made you where a dress that day. Do you remember?"Loki groaned in remembrance,"Then he carried you down the hall to his room and you two took a nap together. For a long time after that you claimed you were married."

"Yes, I remember. I also remember Oden telling us that we could never be wed."

"Of course not!"Frigga cried,"You were brothers then, and children! Of course you two could not be married so soon! But now that your older you understand what your doing and what is right for you two,"Frigga touched his face gently. A knock on the door made Loki gently push her away. Hogan came in a moment later.

"The others say that they are ready to go. Oden also says that we are ready to start,"Loki nodded and Hogan left, leaving the door ajar. Loki held out his arm and Frigga took it gratefully walking with him to the main hall. As they entered the hall Loki realized that probably everyone was here. It was a royal wedding after all. Looking around the room Loki spotted Thor. He wore the same thing Loki did, but it suited him better. For he had a bright personality and a bright face. The bright colors fit him.

"Loki,"Thor looked him up and down,"you look...great. The bright colors bring out your eyes,"Loki flushed and looked away.

"You don't have to lie. Light colors don't suit me as they do you,"Thor caught Loki's chin with his fingers. Pulling him up to look him in the eye.

"Would I lie to you Loki?"Thor asked, but before Loki could answer Oden called for the wedding to begin.

Heimdal watched the wedding from the Bifrost. It went smoothly and nothing wrong, until they started there wedding night. Then Heimdal turned away. He didn't want to see that. Not. At. All. But when he turned away he noticed something doing on. Something off. The Frost Giants were more active than usual. He couldn't tell if they were fearing something or preparing for battle. But something was off.

The mortals, he also noticed, were moving around more too. That man, Nick Fury, he believed, seemed worried. Something was wrong between the realms. Something bad.

Thor woke up with Loki in his arms. The sheets were around there waists and the sun was shining. Thor smiled remembering _everything _that happened last night. Gently, he slid out Loki to the other side of the bed and bundled him up in blankets, so he wouldn't be cold, then slipped out and put his normal attire on. He picked up the device Stark had given him and took it to the Bifrost. Heimdal was still watching the other realms when he arrived.

"Heimdal, I need a favor. I need you to return this,"he held up the camera,"to a place known as Stark Towers,"Heimdal nodded and they walked into the hallow golden sphere. Heimdal planted his sword into its normal post and Thor placed the machine down. It was quickly sucked away from there world and sent back to where it came. As Thor was about to leave he couldn't help but notice Heimdal's face of worry."Heimdal, friend, what ales you?"

"There is something wrong between the realms. I do not know what, but something is making the Frost Giants stir. Even the mortals you befriended have begun to stir more than usual. I fear that something will happen to the mortals,"Heimdal finished.

"I will go and find out what is going on. Midgard in under my care and I will fight for the people whom live there,"Thor turned from him,"I will return to you after I have told my father and friends. Wait for my return,"with that he left. Quickly returning to the castle where he had grown in."Father! Volstagg! Fandral! Hogan! I need to speak with you!"Thor called. The Warriors Three and Oden came to him,"Heimdal has warned me that there is something wrong between the realms. I am going back to Earth to see if I am able to help in anyway."

"Like hell you are!"Thor turned around to see Loki. He looked red in the face and was pissed. You really couldn't blame him for waking up to an empty bed with no one there to aid his fears of being alone."You are not leaving me after being married for less than a day! I will NOT _permit you_ to leave Asgard! And if you try to even _think_ about leaving I _will-"_

"Loki,"Thor interjected,"I want you to come with me. I could never bare to leave you. Especially this soon after we were wed,"Loki flushed realizing that he had just made a fool of himself."Will you go with me?"

"Won't your Earthling friends be untrusting me?"Loki asked. He remembered that stupid green giant than smacked him around, and the man that he tried to control for a while. Even that red headed women, she was a real bother.

"You are mine Loki. I will not let anyone harm you. Even if my friends do not care for you they will have to learn,"Thor kissed Loki's head,"Come, we will leave as soon as possible,"Thor took Loki to there room to grab him hammer."Don't be mad at me Loki. I know this is not the honeymoon you wanted, but I will make it up to you. I promise, okay?"

"If I'm with you Thor, I will be fine. But you owe me so very much right now,"he feigned anger, but broke it with a smile. Without seeing his smile though, Thor knew he was joking. Though he promised himself that he would make it up to Loki. He never wanted to harm Loki. Nor did he want Loki to go without a proper wedding night.

Heimdal watched as Thor returned to him with a very odd partner,"Loki, have you decided to sent Thor off? Or are you to accompany him on his mission?"

"I am going with him. Do you have any idea what might be going on?"Loki asked him. Heimdal shook his head and shrugged."Well that makes this trip a whole lot easier!"Loki said sarcastically. Heimdal gave him a dull look, but Thor seemed amused with it. He had always been amused by Loki's antics though others grew tired of them and began to think of Loki as a pest.

"Well, Loki, Thor, it is time for you to go. Be safe and don't kill each other,"Heimdal joked sent them down to Earth before they could answer back.

Once on the ground Loki morphed into his mortal clothes. Thor on the other hand, could not change his clothes and so was stuck with them. Though luckily they ended up at Stark towers front door.

"Heimdal really does have good aim. Come, lets change into more... formal clothing,"Thor said walking towards the door, Loki right behind him."Stark? Rogers?"Thor called when he walked into the house.

"I don't think they're here, Thor."

"Oh, Thor, Loki, what are you doing here? If you're looking for Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark, you just missed them. They went to a meeting about a privet matter. May I ask what you're doing here?"Jarvis' voice made them jump. Before they could respond though the rapped tap, tap, tapping of heels made them look up.

"Thor? What are you doing here?"Natasha's asked them. Suddenly she gasped,"Loki! What are you doing here?!"she fingered her belt where some useful weapons were hidden. Loki growled back, already having a temper with the girl. Thor saw what was coming and quickly slid in front of Loki. Blocking him from Natasha's view.

"No, no, its okay. Loki is with me, you don't have to worry. Now, why is it that you are also in Stark's home?"Thor asked quickly changing the subject. Not that he really had too. Natasha, after hearing that Loki was good now, didn't bother to deal with him. And Loki, after seeing Natasha back down, also backed down.

"Nick was told that there have been some... irregularities... in wave lengths and other, more secretive , matters. Anyway, I was supposed to collect Stark and Rogers, but I see there not here. You'll just have to do. Come on,"Natasha lead them out into an awaiting car. All of them forgetting about Jarvis."Alright Clint, lets head out,"Natasha poked him. Clint made a face of surprise and watched as Thor and Loki slipped into the car, but he thought nothing of it. They could probably use Thor anyway. Though Loki on the other hand, that was suspicious. Once at the base Fury realized that Steve and Tony weren't there he sent Clint back out.

"Clint go pick up Stark and Rogers from there conference,"Fury said, Clint looked like he was about to argue, but rolled his eyes and went back to the car. He mumbled a low 'I hate you guys' and left.

"Well now, Thor, what do we have the honor of being in your presence?"Fury looked over Thor's shoulder and also noticed Loki. His arms were crossed and his fingers absentmindedly twiddled with the silver ring on his hand."Oh, so that's what happened between you two. Okay, well then congratulations. Now lets get you up to speed..."what, they didn't make him director for nothing.

By the time Fury finished explaining to Thor and Loki what was going on, Tony, Steve, and Clint had arrived back at S.H.E.I.L.D. To which Fury refused to explain again what was going on. As Fury looked around the room he noticed something very odd. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were curled onto one side of the conference table. Tony and Steve, whom were already betrothed, sat much closer than normal. And Loki, due to a strange shortage of chairs, was sitting on Thor's lap. Loki being here in itself was a surprise, but actually sitting on Thor's lap, whom everyone thought he hated, was insane! And that silver ring on his finger, that brought up a million questions. Though, Fury already knew what was going on between them.

"The hell!"Fury finally realized what was going on,"I told you no relationships in the work zone! This is the work zone!"almost everyone at the table flushed, somehow not believing that Fury could find out about there relationships.

"Loki and I were not here for that. So that does not mean us right?"Fury didn't know what to say to that. He really didn't.

"Fury! Fury!"one of the interns ran into the conference room,"We have word that giant blue men have been spotted heading towards New Mexico!"everyone exchanged glances. They had no clue what was going on, but Thor and Loki did.

"Frost Giants."

"Okay, explain one more time, what is a Frost Giant?"Clint said as he adjusted his score of arrows. They were currently in one of the non-destroyed air crafts. All of them suiting up for there latest battle.

Loki sighed,"Once again, they are giant blue people. They have markings on there skin and red eyes. Also, don't let them touch you. You will be frozen. Just be careful."Clint nodded passing the word down to the others.

"Why do you think there here Loki? Looking for something? Fighting for someone? Starting a war?"Thor asked trying to figure it out.

"I don't know Thor. The Frost Giants have there own way of thinking. As an example they use magic weapons yet they hate the use of magic. If I were to renounce my Asgardian heritage and become a Frost Giant they would despise me. Not only for my current looks, but for my use of my magic. In Asgard it is easy to fit in. Knowing where you belong can lead you to your own path. I clicked into the magic using type, though there are not many. You clicked into the more athletic type."

"Not all magic users turn out like you, Loki. Marrying their step-brother, making love long into the night, looking lovingly-"

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, stop. I really don't need to hear this,"Clint said covering his ears. He really did NOT want to hear this. Before they could respond there was a call for the sighting of the giants.

"Get ready guys. Were going to drop,"Fury warned. Everyone quickly gathered there last minute supplies and grabbed there parachutes, or there Iron Man suit, or there Loki. What? He had to get down somehow! Not a moment later, Natasha was the first one off the plane. Followed by Clint and Bruce. Whom were followed by Steve and Tony with the last pair, Thor and Loki, close behind.

As Thor and Loki looked about they noticed very few Frost Giants. If this was an invasion then there should have been more. What were they here for? Before they could even talk to the giants, though, the others started fighting. And, as if on instinct, the Frost Giants started fighting too. Some weren't, but the ones who did seemed to be fighting off instinct and fear. This wasn't how they normally fought.

"Stop! Stop! Wait! Stop!"one of the Frost Giants, probably the leader of this particular group, called to the others. Some stopped and others fought harder. One, that looked somewhat familiar, called out something in his own language and shot a blast of ice to Clint. He was able to doge it, but in the process gave full accuses to Loki. Unable to make out of the way Loki was incased in a thick layer of ice. Thor cried out and tried to pry the ice off him. It was a useless attempt. The ice would just reform, making the shell harder than before. No one had move when Loki was hit. The giants were in shock, they really hadn't meant to do that and The Avengers wanted to move to help, too, but they too were in shocked. To say the least.

"Don't you leave me Loki! Don't you leave me dammit!"Thor cried as he pulled at the hard ice. He didn't stop until his fingers bled and then some. Having to actually be pried away from the ice bed by Tony and Clint.."Let go of me! LET GO OF ME!"Thor shouted, thrashing around. Trying to break the hold of Clint and Tony. But he was weak and disoriented in his state of panic and couldn't do it."Let me go, let me go..."tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Thor stop, stop,"Steve begged, Loki was one of his friends and he couldn't bear to see Loki's loved one hurt."It'll be okay Thor. Well find away to help him out, I just know it,"Steve said hopefully.

"Thor Odenson,"the supposed leader of the giants spoke up,"we were sent here to find you. There is a terrible darkness that has tried to claim our home. Unknown to us, we did not expect a fight with you. I am truly sorry for what has happened here today."

"Sorry? Sorry! Sorry doesn't fix this mess!"Thor yelled at him.

"Can you fix him?"Steve asked ignoring Thor's outburst.

"No, what should have happened was he should have died. But he is a Frost Giant, so this will not harm him. He is at a battle of wills right now. He, like a child that has had a long day, will sleep until he is fully recuperated and able to beat himself in wits. That is the way of our people. But for him... that is unknown. Never has a runt lived as long as he has. In his battle of wills, he could be lost forever or comeback within days. It all depends on how strong he is mentally. Physically he will be fine. I assure you,"the giant spoke in a truthful tone.

"As long as it takes, I will wait until my Loki wakes. When he does, I will help you, agreed?"the giants nodded somewhat hesitant.

"We shall stay here and wait for him to awaken with you,"Thor nodded. Fury was called in and they were airlifted out, Thor never leaving Loki's side.

'Where am I?'Loki looked around. This placed seemed familiar.

"Thor! Wait up! Father said you couldn't leave me behind!"Loki looked around to see a younger version of himself and Thor. Thor turned to look back at him.

"Well then hurry! We don't have all day and I want to see the sunset!"Thor put his hands on his hips and pouted. Loki looked up at his brother and started to cry."L-Loki!"

"Why are you so mean Thor?! Why can't you just be nice to me? I'm your brother! Do you... do you hate me like Sif does?" (Of course he doesn't!) Loki asked. Thor looked taken aback by his statement.

"Loki, I do not hate you. You are my brother and I love you!"Thor was suddenly interrupted by a squawking sound. Thor and Loki looked around. They followed the sound to find a small fuzzy bird. It looked only a couple of weeks old. Thor looked around,"Look! There's his nest! Come, lets help him get home!"Loki nodded, forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at him. Thor gently picked up the bird and put him in the nest.

"AH! Thor, what will happen now! Mama said that if you touch a baby bird there mother wont come back to the nest!"Loki panicked.

"Ah! Your right! Can you... can you use your magic to make my scent go away?"Thor asked. Loki nodded hesitantly, whispering words to himself. There was a sudden pop and feathers started to float down the tree.

"Oh no! Thor I killed the bird!"Loki cried, but a sudden chirp stopped him. (Look what you did Loki, a voice whispered again.) They looked up to see a featherless peep in the baby birds place. Thor looked at the little thing and started laughing.

"You did it Loki! You got my scent off the little bird! Now he can stay with his mother!"Thor praised. The rest of his memory became a blur as two other Loki's appeared.

"What's going on?"

"We're part of your subconscious mind. Do you remember anything?"when Loki didn't respond the other him rolled his eyes."After you married Thor you went back to Earth. There were Frost Giants and you were frozen remember?"Loki nodded,"Well you were then pulled into your own mind. This is we reside. I'm the good thoughts. He's,"he pointed to the other Loki,"the bad thoughts."

"Is that why I heard those voices in that memory?"Loki asked the two nodded,"Why now?"

"We've always been there. You just hadn't noticed until now. And, I hate to say it, but the Bad Loki seems to be winning. You have done more harm then good,"Good Loki gave him a sympathetic look.

"What am I supposed to do to get out of here?"Loki asked,"I'm sure Thor will be waiting for me to wake. How long have I been here?"

"Three days, maybe more. Time is different inside ones mind then outside," answered,"And I'm not sure how you get out of here."

"It's up to you when you leave. I'm sure even you know that. You can't be that stupid," turned around. Loki gasped surprised. This was the Frost Giant form of him!"I thought you'd be surprised. I didn't think he'd tell you, but I am your Frost Giant form and he's your Asgardian form. Do you see where this is going?"

Thor sighed for the millionth time roaming the S.H.E.A.L.D. headquarters. He had been thrown out of the medical room not to long ago. Steve had offered to take care of Loki until he was aloud back in the room. Tony even decided to stay with him. Bruce, since he was a doctor, was looking over Loki. And since Bruce was there, Clint and Natasha were too. Nick, Coulson, and Maria were currently talking to the Frost Giants. Trying to figure out what to do with them.

Thor suddenly felt a very warm sensation down his spine. He didn't know why, but it seemed like a good sign. He turned and practically ran down the hall back to Loki's room.

"What's even going on between those two? They seem close. And this ring? What the hell! Does everyone have a ring?!"Clint rambled on.

"Clint, there married. How have you not figured it out yet?"Steve said with a smirk. Clint gaped at him. He could just not believe that. Loki and Thor were married? Pft yeah right!

"That just can't be! They absolutely hate each other! Right?"Clint looked at the others. Tony gave him a warm chuckle, Natasha rolled her eyes rubbing her forehead, and Bruce didn't say anything because Loki's heart rate skyrocketed. He was having a nightmare or a panic attack. They couldn't tell. They were too intent on stopping Loki from fighting them. He was thrashing around so hard he managed to chip they side of Tony's face. Giving him a pretty nasty bruise. But it could have been worse. Loki was a God after all.

Without warning, Loki shot up. Pulling everyone holding onto him along with him. Which was Clint, Bruce, and Steve. Loki shook them loose and dashed out the medical room doors, still on his high from adrenalin. Everyone left in the room exchanged glances before getting up and going after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki ran down hall after hall. His mind registered where he was he just wasn't really listening to it right now. All he knew was he needed to find Thor. Thor would know what to do. He would know where they were.

"Loki! Wait!"Steve's voice called behind him. Loki slowed his pace, registering the friendly voice. He turned towards Steve, Tony, Clint, and Bruce. Natasha had given up on chasing him a while ago."Thank god,"Steve muttered,"we thought we would never catch up to you."Bruce looked over at them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to back to the medical room. I need to make sure you're alright. It has been a few days since you last woke,"Bruce said fixing his glasses. His face was flushed from running and he was panting harshly.

Clint looked over at him. He was used to this kind of thing so he wasn't as flushed as Bruce was,"God, your just so cute!"Clint cried grabbing Bruce and ruffling his hair. After that they headed back to the medical lab. Bruce checked Loki's vitals, his heart beat, blood pressure, and oxygen level. Everything seemed fine. Except for a small mass in Loki abdomen. And by that time Thor had broke into the medical lab.

"LOKI! How are you, do you feel okay?"Thor had Loki pulled flush against him. Loki just smiled, he like how over protective Thor could get. Thor, on the other hand, kept asking him questions, but didn't let him answer. He just wanted to make sure Loki knew all of his fears and worries. While they were doing that Bruce decided the best way to check out Loki without Thor having a fit was an ultrasound. It was easy and safe.

"Loki, can you lay down for me?"Bruce asked as he pulled out the ultrasound equipment and lube.

"Why do you want my Loki to lay down? What is that equipment for? What are you going to do with him?"Thor growled out questions pulling Loki tighter against him. Loki rolled his eyes. Thor was just getting too over-protective now.

"Let him work now, there's nothing we can do. He's just going to check my stomach and chest and we'll be on our way. Easy as that,"Loki said more subdued then before. Thor gave Bruce a confused look, but stepped away from Loki. Loki was given a change of clothes. For his Asgardian armor was a real annoyance to get off. Even Thor was given a change of clothes. Banner put a smear of the lube on Loki's tummy and waved the little electronic around his belly.

"O-Oh, w-well, th-that's unexpected,"Bruce stuttered looking at the little box screen. Thor and Loki looked at each other before there eyes darted to the screen. They couldn't see what Banner could, but they could make out a blurry black and white image."Congratulations I guess,"Banner said as he turned back to them,"your having a baby Loki. Thor your going to be a dad!"Bruce smiled at them. They looked absolutely shocked. Loki? Pregnant? Impossible! Wasn't it?"See, here's the head. And the body, and you can see the little hands and feet,"Bruce pointed out.

"That-that can't be! It's not right! I'm not, just not going to... I can't... What?"Loki stuttered in shock. Thor looked ecstatic. Him and Loki were going to be parents! Loki, his love, the mother of his children, was going to produce an heir for him. Loki, on the other hand, had no clue what was real anymore. He had been pregnant before, but this was Thor's child now. Thor was his lover, his husband, the father of there children, and that scared him the most. What if Thor didn't want the children? What would happen then? Would Thor leave him if he refused to dispose of the child? Or would Thor be like his father and leave the child to die because it could be a runt?

"T-Thor, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I can't believe this would happen. How could we have been so stupid?"Loki cursed himself and his weakness. Tears were coming to his eyes and he didn't know what to do. This was all his fault. How could he be so stupid? Thor would never want this child. It would be a runt, probably. Not even able to hold a weapon it would be so weak!

"Loki, isn't this wonderful!"Thor billowed, not hearing Loki's apology,"A child, our child Loki! _Our_ child. A product of our love. Can you believe it?"Loki was watching Thor surprised. He just couldn't believe Thor would be this happy. Didn't he not want the child? It would be half Frost Giant after all. Thor kept babbling until he heard a soft whimper from Loki."Loki? Loki, it's okay. Your happy right? You do want this child?"Thor asked. Loki turned his head into Thor's chest and clung to him sobbing. Thor just held him as the others slowly disappeared from the room."Loki?"

"Why do you want this child? Others would have been repulsed and didn't want it. Didn't care for it. Would have disowned me and the child, but you aren't doing that. Why? Why aren't you?"Loki looked him in the eye. Thor smiled and pulled Loki back to him. Loki was so confused. Was Thor really okay with this child?

"Loki, of course I want this child. This is a love between me and you. I'm not 'others' I'm Thor of Asgard and you are Loki. My Loki. I will always love you and this child,"Thor put a hand on Loki's sticky stomach, right where the baby supportively was. Loki looked at him with watery eyes. If anyone asked later, he would say it was hormones. No one had to know him and his brother were crying together.

After there 'small' crying fit, Tony and Steve came back in. Thor and Loki smiled and chatted with them. They all laughed and talked before Tony popped an... unexpected question.

"Loki, could you... help us conceive our own child?"Steve looked at Tony shocked. Had Tony really said that? How in the world would this even work? Who would carry the baby for nine months? Tony had to deal with work and Steve had to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. so who in the heck would carry the baby? Tony seemed to see the worry on Steve's face and made a split decision,"I'll carry the baby!"Everyone looked at Tony in shock. He would WHAT?!

"Tony do you even what your saying? You'd be out of commotion for nine plus months. Can you really afford that much time being wasted?"Steve asked cautiously.

"Steve, trust me. If I'm strong enough to fight Loki and take a missile into another world and survive,I'm strong enough to carry a nine-month-old fetus. Trust me Steve, trust me,"Tony gave Steve his million dollar smile and Steve just couldn't resist.

Steve sighed,"Fine, you can carry the baby, but don't do anything crazy,"Steve added. Sadly Tony wasn't listening, he was already coming up with sketches for a new, pregnant Iron Man suit to wear into battle. Though he knew his dreams of going into battle pregnant would be crushed by an overprotective husband named Steve.

Loki gave them both a long look. Though he wasn't really paying attention to them. He was trying to think of something he could give them so they would be able to have a baby and, when the time come, be able to remove it. They surly couldn't turn into a women like he could, so maybe a gender spell? No... what about a pregnancy spell? It would be able to make Tony pregnant without changing him, then, when the time came, he could use a gender spell. That sounded appealing. And it seemed easier then... some other methods. Plus all Loki needed to do was catch them after intercourse and he would be able to change some of the more sensitive areas inside of Tony.

"Ah, so the runt has woken up, that's good,"everyone in the room turned to look at the door way. Njal, one of the Frost Giants, was peering in through the door. Loki was surprised, before he remembered how Steve and Tony had told them everything that had happened when he was pulled into unconsciousness three days ago. Even including stories of how Thor would mope around and be depressing.

"Yes, and as promised I will accompany you to your home. We will leave in the morning. Steve, Tony, relay the message to the others. Tomorrow we return to Asgard,"Thor proclaimed. Steve and Tony gave a look at each other then quickly left to tell the others that they were going on a trip tomorrow.

By morning the Frost Giants had left to arrive at there home before the others arrived. And before leaving Steve and Tony were married. Steve wanted it to be a simple affair and so they had there wedding at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Bruce did turn out to be a ring bearer, Natasha was a flower girl, and Clint was a best man... on Tony's side. Loki, Thor, and Agent Coulson were on Steve's side and Clint, Bruce, and Tony's robot Dummy were on his side. Along side Natasha was Agent Maria and Pepper. And don't worry, Fury also had a part to play. He called in Steve's remaining friends and friends on Tony's side as well. He also walked Steve down the isle. Due to Steve's own request Fury was obliged to 'reluctantly' walk Steve down the isle.

Then they set out. All standing right in front of Stark Towers. All ready for a fight. Thor called up to Heimdal to open the gate and, after a moments hesitation, they were beamed through into Asgard. Thor and Loki found it normal, but the others weren't that appeased about it. They felt somewhat rattled and shaken. But once that passed Asgard was one hell of a sight. The sun shining on the reflective gold making everything look like it was sparkling. Everyone was happy to see visitor, especially new visitors.

What was even better was that The Warriors Three were able to meet The Avengers. Fandral, Tony, and Clint were able to get along really well. Going so far as to share secrets and details of earlier relationships. Hogan, Bruce, and Steve were also able to get along well. All of them complaining about one thing or another. And lastly Natasha and Volstagg, though they looked like complete opposites they both had a love for weapons. Volstagg was currently telling her about all there battles and places they had been as she listened intently. Rarely asking a question or making a statement. All in all they got along well together. But what caught Thor and Loki was that Fandral wasn't making a move on Natasha. He usually went after anything with boobs. Only one time mistaking Loki for a women. And he couldn't walk right for weeks after due to bruises from 'falling down the stairs in the palace'.

"Friends, we must be going. Come we will see the others later. For now we will feast and then head out to fight in battle,"Thor lead them to his home. Introducing them to his parents and then to the dining hall. Which everyone was happy about. Though Tony did get really drunk and, at one point of time, the Hulk come out to feast with them. Though he did cause a big mess. And destroyed one of the halls tables. But, with the help of Clint, the Hulk was quickly soothed and out of commotion. So that made three people unable to go on the mission. And Thor refused to let Loki go. Loki was pregnant and Thor refused to put him and the baby in danger.

"Thor I will be fine!"Loki argued. He loved Thor, yes, but he was not just going to sit by and let Thor go into a dangerous situation alone. What if he was hurt? Or killed?! What would Loki do then? He didn't think he'd be able to live without Thor. He'd done it for a little over half a year and what happened? He attacked Earth and tried to kill innocent people. So yes, without Thor life really held no meaning, but even if Thor died Loki would live. Live and protect their child. The child made from Thor's and his love. A love that would live forever.

And Thor saw this. He knew all of Loki's fears for Loki talked in his sleep. Which wasn't an all bad thing. It was able to make Thor open his eyes about many things. Loki's emotions were one of them,"Loki, I swear to you that I will never leave you. You are mine and I would never hurt you in anyway. I will even prevent my own death because it will cause you pain. But you need to do the same for me. You need to keep yourself safe. I need to be able to hold you for forever, I love you and I can't loose you,"Thor leaned down and kissed Loki's brow, quickly moving down to his lips.

After the kiss, Loki reluctantly agreed to let Thor go alone with Steve and Natasha. Clint had to stay with Bruce just incase the Hulk come back out and started terrorizing all of Asgard. And Tony, Tony was so drunk he kept calling the table Jarvis and then passing out. Loki decided to move them to one of the guest rooms so they didn't cause a big problem. Clint snagged Bruce and Loki grabbed Tony, with one last look back at Thor, Loki turned and went to one of the rooms down the hall.

Loki jumped up when he sensed Thor's presence enter the guest room. He was followed by Steve and Natasha. They all looked like they had run for miles and then had the crap beatin' out of them.

"Alright, well since Bruce and Clint are asleep here and there are two beds Steve you take Tony and head to another room,"Natasha commanded ready to just flop on the bed and die. Steve sighed picking up Tony's limp body and throwing him over his shoulder and looked at Thor, ready to go to a different room. Thor went over to Loki and picked him up. Which Loki was grateful for. He had been sitting and thinking for hours so his legs really didn't want to work.

Leading Steve down the hall, Thor stopped at a door a ways away from the others. Steve thanked them and slipped into the room. Changing his and Tony's clothes into sleep wear. Thor, on the other hand, had other plans in store for Loki. No he was not going to have his wedding night with him. He just wanted to be close to Loki. To be near him and hold him close even if it was just for a while. Morning did come rather early in Asgard sometimes.

"So Thor, what happened?"Loki asked. Thor gave him a smile and nuzzled into him.

"Nott lost her horse Hrímfaxi. He was taken by some dark creature that has no name and used for ransom. But the horse got loose and ran amuck making everything dark. And when the creature would try to find the horse he would run into Frost Giants and fight with them, but he was clacked in darkness and the Giants didn't know what was happening,"Thor explained,"so we had to go find the horse and return him."

"Well that sounds very exiting,"Loki joked. Thor chuckled and nodded against him. Finally getting to their room and pulling them in and against the bed. Loki being pinned under him like a butterfly on display. Thor placed a hand on his belly and kissed it gently.

"Your mother and I love you greatly. Do you know that? You've made us the happiest in the world. Just being able to know you're in there. Growing and becoming stronger each and everyday. So hurry up and grow strong and come meet us. Your mother thinks you will be a runt,"Thor smirked stealing a glance at Loki.

"Well, I am a runt so what makes you think he, or she, wont be?"Loki argued half heartedly.

"Because I love you and I know. They'll grow up to be my height or taller,"Thor kissed his belly again.

"If you say so,"Loki rolled his eyes, but kept watching him.

"I love you, you know,"Thor breathed before he started talking to Loki's belly again. Telling the baby all about Asgard and Midgard and The Avengers. Everything and anything he could think of to tell the child growing inside his beloved.

After a while, Loki was able to drift off to the sound of Thor's voice. Only to wake up to some craziness in the morning.

Down the hall from where Loki was rudely awakened, he could here Fandral and Thor arguing. Groaning sluggishly Loki rolled out of bed, sometimes he hated life in Asgard. It was just to loud and noisy. Changing into formal attire, Loki slipped out of his room. Going down the hall Loki followed the voices until he came face to face with Fandral and Thor. Both their faces were red and they looked about ready to kill each other.

"Thor, what's going on so early in the morning?"Loki asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. The men said nothing, but looking over there shoulders Loki could see Sif. She stood there head hanging low. She knew she had done wrong and had come to apologias for her behavior. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone, nor cause trouble. It just kind of happened like that.

"I cannot fathom why you would even bring her here! You know what she has done! What is the matter with you?"Thor growled pointing at Sif making her stiffen up. He just couldn't understand why Fandral would do that.

"As I told you before, she has done nothing wrong. I have forgiven her for what she has done, why can't you?"Fandral spat glaring back at him. He hated how Thor was acting at the moment. Like a spoiled child that wanted everything and needed nothing.

Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce stood off to the side. Watching the men bicker back and forth. Steve could see that this was not going to end well and so bumped Tony, motioning over to the two men. Silently asking Tony to do something about this. Tony sighed silently and nodded, stepping up to the two men.

"Guys, guys come on. Can't we all just get along? Seriously, this lovely lady seems to have come to upset both of you. Though you seem mad, and I bet you are, everything seemed to turn out fine. Everyone's okay and no one's gotten hurt, so why can't you just forgive her and let her live in Asgard again? I'm sure she couldn't have done something too bad. Well, bad enough I suppose,"Tony joked stepping between them. Both the God's looked at him. Half way considering the words and half not caring. But before anyone else could speak, Thor sighed.

"I suppose I could let Sif back. But, if she causes anymore trouble she will not be aloud back. Fandral, since you are so intent on forgiving her you have to take care of her. Make sure she stays out of trouble,"Thor smirked at him, knowing how much of a crush he had for Sif. Sif and Fandral nodded in understanding. They knew how much trust Thor was putting in them and they didn't want to brake it. They quickly left before anyone could say anything else.

"Well, that ended well. What happen to you Thor? You're usually so thick headed and stubborn. It's a nice surprise,"Loki wrapped his arm around him. Making Thor jump in surprise.

"Loki, love, you scared me,"Thor turned in his arms, placing a hand on Loki's belly. Rubbing in gently. He could already feel the small bump growing hard on his beloved. By the feel of the mass, it was either going to be a big child or many of them. Either way Thor was going to cherish and spoil the hell out of his husband and child.

"Oh, Loki could me and Tony talk to you?"Steve asked. Loki already knew what they wanted and quickly nodded, wanting to get back to Thor. Tony, Steve, and Loki walked over to a more privet area. Loki held his hand over Tony's chest, chanting a relatively old spell. Without warning, Tony felt a wave a dizziness and sickness. It was nothing like he had ever felt before. It was so overwhelming that he nearly passed out. Lucky for him Steve was there to catch him. Holding his over protectively close to his chest.

"Ah! Loki what happened? Is he going to be okay?"Steve asked half into a panic. Tony never seemed so week before. All limp and tired. Trying his hardest to stay wake though he was finding it utterly impossible. Until Tony finally drifted into a sound sleep."Loki?"

"Yes he'll be fine. The spell takes a lot out of the person it's cast upon. He'll wake up. By the time he wakes up, I'll have the rest of the stuff ready for you by the time he wakes up,"with that Loki left to prepare the rest of the things they needed.

It wasn't long before Tony was reawakened. And when he was, he was crazy and energetic. As Thor and Loki walked there friends to the rainbow bridge, Loki gave Steve and Tony clear instructions as to what to do with the potions he gave them. One green vile, and one purple. The purple one would turn Tony into a woman so he could have the baby without it hurting too much, the green vile on the other hand turns him back into a man. It was very easy to understand.

When everyone finally went home, Thor and Loki looked at each other, they were finally alone. Which was quite a surprise considering they hadn't been alone in a while. Thor gave Loki a look, it said 'you have 10 seconds to run before I case you down and attack you'. Loki smirked giving him a 'challenge accepted' look before taking off. Thor following close behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki smiled as he patted his belly. This would be the third time he was pregnant. The first time he gave birth it was extremely painful, and on the contrary to what Banner said, Loki had three children. Jormungand, Fenrir, and Sleipnir. Jormungand was more like Loki, even having his dark hair and eyes. Having his craving for mischief and causing trouble, but he was like Thor in the aspect of loving Midgard and wanting to protect it. He became known as the serpent of Midgard, though that didn't stop him from protecting Midgard as best he could. Fenrir, on the other hand, turned out more like Thor. Having his boisterous ways and attack-ask-questions-later way of thinking. He had Loki's hair, Thor's eyes, and a kingly air around him. Thor and Loki both knew that he was most likely to become king. He was the first born after all. Last, in his first batch, was Sleipnir. He was the best of both worlds. Having the brain and calculations of Loki, but also having the strength and skills of Thor. He was to become the royal adviser. He would do better then any other Asgardian out there. Plus, when asked, he said he didn't want to become king, but wanted to help and play a big role in the kingdom. He had Thor's skin tone and hair, but Loki's magic skills and eyes.

In Loki's second pregnancy he only had one child. And the birth was much, much easier. Loki's forth child was a little girl. She was the pure image of Thor. Having his eyes and hair with Loki's Asgardian skin tone. Even in the winter she would sometimes turn blue. A pale crisp frost blue that made her shine even more brightly when it snowed. Her name was decided to be Hel. She, along with Sif and Fandral's daughter, were going to be trained as Valkyries. Hel, around the age of 7, used to run around the house wearing a little red cape made by Frigga. She also ran around with a replica of Thor's hammer, made by Oden. She called herself 'The Thunderer!' and would chase Jormungand around until he was pinned under the make shift hammer. Then she'd run away giggling. In turn for this, Jormungand would chase her around looking like Loki, even having the staff he used, until he caught her and gave her a good tickle. That would teach her.

Loki and Thor had no clue what to think about her. She was crazy and wild, acting like Thor and Loki when they were younger. The big question was, who would she turn out to be more like? She sure looked like Thor, but she could be more like Loki when she grew up. Her future was of no concern. She would take those who had fallen to where they needed to go. Easy as that. Plus, she always did want a pony. She would just get a flying one. Good enough.

"Loki, you know I don't like when your lost in thought,"Thor whispered in his ear. Loki shivered and turned around to him. Thor kissed him on the lips and placed his hand over Loki's on his belly. Suddenly, Loki and Thor felt a sharp kick to where there hands were placed. Thor broke this kiss smiling. He gently dropped to one knee, leveled with Loki's belly."You, dear child, are very energetic. Maybe your mother should stop moving around so much. He should also stop eating so much chocolate. It makes you too hyper doesn't it?"Loki rolled his eyes and gently bumped Thor on the head.

"Don't bring up my cravings to the babies,"Loki commanded,"Speaking of babies, where are our children?"He had a pretty good idea, but wanted it to be confirmed.

"Jormungand is with Heimdal at the Bifrost. He likes to gaze at Earth from the Bridge. He likes how it looks like a bright blue marble in the sky and he's tired of playing with Hel for the day. Fenrir, on the other hand, is playing with Hel. She gave him the Bambi eyes and he couldn't say no. And do you really have to ask where Sleipnir is? He is where he always is. At the library studying, and practicing, his magic skills,"Loki smiled, happy at least one of his children could take after him."Oh no you don't. Don't you be happy about his magic skills growing. Last week he made it snow in the library. The week before that he turned Hel into a bunny, though she was okay with that. And the week before that, he managed to turn my hammer into a... what was it again Dear? Oh yes, it was a small dragon that terrorized Asgard for three days before finally turning back. I am proud of him. Very much so, but he needs to learn to control his powers. After your pregnancy you should teach him how to use his magic, and how to control it better."

"Yes Thor, you tell me this all the time. And I agree with it all the time. I will teach him how to use his powers better. I will be his mentor, you don't have to worry,"Loki pulled Thor to his feet before going to there bed chamber. He was always tired do to his pregnancy.

Through out the remainder of Loki's pregnancy he was moody and craved odd things that made Thor go all around the nine realms to find. They ended up having three more children. Twins named Narfi, nicknamed Nari, and Vali, they looked identical in every aspect. They both had black hair, from Loki, with one green eye and one blue eye. They also took after Loki in his ways of causing trouble around Asgard. And another girl, Thrud. Another spitting image of Thor, but with her brother's eyes of one green and one blue. In Loki's last pregnancy (For now) Loki had three more boys. Magni, Modi, and Loridi all looking more like Thor, but still with a twinge of Loki inside them all. Then there was one last child that wasn't there own.

Ullr was adopted by Thor and Loki. He was a Frost Giant. A runt left for dead. Thankfully Loki had found him on one of his numinous visits to there realm. Having an instant bond with the child Loki had taken him in. Though, at first, he was afraid that Thor wouldn't expect him into there large family of 10+ children. So for about two days Loki was able to hide Ullr. That was until Thor walked in on Loki feeding the child. Loki started panicking and trying to make excuses, but Thor could see right through him. He always could.

Thor confronted Loki about it and he broke down. Saying that he had found the child and couldn't leave him. Thor had gone up to him then, taking the child from Loki's arms. Loki had froze in fear, not knowing what was going to happen to the child, but Thor, as always, surprised him with his shear amount of kindness. Thor smiled down at the child and kissed his nose. Watching as the child smiled and grabbed a lock of Thor's hair, yanking on it hard. Thor winced a little smiled down at the baby again. Loki was able to smile for so long after that, being happy that Thor was able to accept so many aspects of him. His heritage, his children, this new child, just everything. He really did love Thor, and Thor really did love him.

(Thor's kids: Thrud, Magni, Modi, Loridi, and stepson Ullr. Loki's kids: Narfi, Vali, Jormungand, Fenrir, Hel, and Sleipnir)

Back on Earth though, Steve and Tony were having there own child problems. There son, Peter, had been bitten by a spider a few years back. He was nine now and could climb on walls. When this first happened Steve nearly fainted. Having almost passed out from confusion, fear, and a heart-racing head spinning feeling he couldn't place. He had called to Tony then, trying to get Tony to help him get down. They did, of course, get him down and give him a long, long lecture afterwards.

Peter, still not old enough to understand, kept climbing on walls until he was about seven. Finally understanding that his parents didn't like him walking on walls because they were afraid of him being hurt. Tony, on Peter's 8th birthday, had given him a spider costume. He always runs around the house yelling 'I'M SPIDERMAN!' until someone plays with him.

The first few days after baby Peter came home, Tony and Steve were so exited. Becoming new parents and all. But there came one night where baby Peter started crying and Tony got up to take care of it. He went across the room, yes Peter's crib was in Tony and Steve's room. They never wanted to be far away from there baby. Not now, at least. This was all too new for them, give it a couple of months.

As Tony held his baby in his arms he had a sudden realization. His father probably never held him like this. It was probably his mother or one of the maids or nanny's. Howard had never had time for him when he was growing up, so what was the point in holding him when he was a baby? Without his knowledge, Tony started crying. All his feelings that were never shown just flowing out of him. Tony had tried to keep his sods in and be quite, but Steve still heard. And the next morning Steve held Tony close. So very close as Tony, again, let all his feelings out. Telling Steve everything until his tears dried up.

Tony, Steve, Thor and Loki still had the job of keeping Earth safe and being an Avenger. So they usually had Pepper and Coulson, whom had not died in the Air Ship, baby sit for them. They were good. Most the time or when they wanted to be at least. They all, in one way on another, helped save the Earth in there own ways. Fenrir became king of Asgard after his father, Thor, and Sleipnir becoming the royal adviser. Jormungand, Modi, Magni, and Loridi all being on Earth and helping The Avengers. Narfi, Vali, and Ullr also stayed in Asgard. Becoming a group of the best fighters ever known in Asgard. Hel and Thrud became Valkyries for Midgard and Asgard. Peter went on to take after his fathers and become a hero like them. Though at first Tony and Steve disliked the thought of Peter being in danger, though Peter proved time and time again that he could take care of himself.

All in all, they all lived long prosperous lives. Protecting the Earth, making friends with new people, and protecting one another. They all lived, laughed, loved, fought, cried, ate, and watched movies together. All becoming one big, somewhat dysfunctional, family.

The End Y'Allz


End file.
